DESPUES DE MEDIA NOCHE
by nrak
Summary: Michiru Kaioh una joven rica pero tambien sin motivacion en la vida, conocera a travez de su prima al amor de su vida, Michiru esta a punto de conocer que es lo que la vida tiene de grandiosa.
1. Chapter 1

**"CAMBIANDO ESQUEMAS"**

_Cierro mis ojos, solo por un momento y el tiempo pasa_

_Todos mis sueños pasan enfrente de mi, curiosidad_

_Polvo en el viento, eso es todo lo que somos_

**_

* * *

_**

Otro día nos trae otra noche, así es como siempre lo he visto, mi vida es algo que muchos quisieran tener varias mansiones, 50 sirvientes, carros del año, casa en la playa, chofer, limosina, cocteles los martes, opera la fines, fiestas todos los días, desde premiers hasta conciertos, el dicho dice algo así "todos quieren algo diferente", es tal vez por eso que cada vez me aburre mas mi vida nada pasa realmente por aquí, al menos tengo mi violín para pasar el rato, pero aun así siento que algo falta, bueno tratare de disfrutar este evento de alguna manera.

Mis pensamientos fueron secundarios a la voz de mi prima "como ves Michiru"

"disculpa" Tome otra copa de la bandeja de un mesero.

"que Frank el hombre con quien mi padre quiere que me case es un cincuentón sin ningún lado bueno, es de nuestro status pero es aburrido y muy viejo, te imaginas haciéndolo con alguien así diagh y no para de hablar de su perro y sus dos hijas, soy demasiado joven para ser madrastra, Karla dice que tienen la misma edad que yo, te imaginas, que oso mas grande" role mis ojos, mi prima tenía cierta manera de decir cosas.

"deberías de decirle a mi tío y no dejar que se emocione por que de seguro ya está preparando la boda"

"es que me choca Michiru, digo solo tengo 17 años y ya me quieren casar con un tipo divorciado"

"bueno al menos yo estoy libre de eso" di un largo trago a mi copa de cristal, viendo como mi prima se quedada un poco enfadada y el licor desaparecía en mi garganta.

"mira mira" su atención fue directa a un mesero rubio "no me importaría echarle una probadita"

Mi prima y sus hormonas nadamas la meten en cada lio "si yo fuera tu Mina ni me acercaría, tu pretendiente te está buscando y no querrás que te vea en una posición comprometedora"

"razón suficiente para irme de aquí, esto ya apesta a crema y medicina para abuelo nos vemos"

Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y vi como directamente fue a hacerle charla al mesero, aunque mirándolo bien, oh Mina creo que estas en un grande lio, bueno supongo que debe aprender por sí misma, me encantara escuchar su versión mañana en la comida.

Taiki un amigo de la familia se acerco "creo que Mina aun no conoce las consecuencias de sus actos"

"creo que mañana eso cambiara"

"adoro ver como mujeres como Mina caen de su nubecita rosa, bailamos" Tome la mano de mi amigo y nos dispusimos a despejar la pista

"Cada vez que bailo contigo Michiru pareces mejorar mas, acaso estas tomando clases aparte?"

"acaso te estás volviendo viejo querido"

"eso fue un golpe bajo"

"tú lo crees?" levante una ceja.

"sabes escuche en la junta que tu padre está viendo posibles candidatas, ya tienes 19 y antes de los 21 necesitas casarte" me dio dos vueltas.

"que?" me quede helada en ese instante solo apenas seis meses les había comentado a mi padres sobre mis preferencias, como ellos dirían y fueron muy comprensivos, realmente pensé que me habría librado de todo matrimonio arreglado y citas incomodas pero no tenía demasiada suerte

"Michiru, nos están viendo podemos seguir bailando" me dijo al oído y lo seguí

"por que mi padre haría una cosa así?"

"Michiru, todos los matrimonios de gente de poder como nosotros son arreglados, tus padres, los míos, el tío que se casa por cuarta vez, es solo la necesidad de ser más poderosos, no hay matrimonio que no se beneficie monetariamente de la otra parte, o por apariencia para no poner en tela de discusión sus verdaderas inclinaciones, porque ustedes las mujeres se la pasan hablando de los amoríos en la hora del té?, porque los esposos hablan de cómo tuvieron a una nueva jovencita en su cama?, todos sabemos de eso, no nos oponemos tampoco, hablamos de ello a escondidas y odiamos a quien lo hace mas descaradamente y traen a conocer a sus amantes al lado de sus conyugues y los introducen como alguna amiga lejana o un compañero de negocios a una de nuestras reuniones, pero tu Michiru , tu eres diferente eres la primera quien acepta quien es y no quiere casarse al menos no por apariencia, todos te aceptamos y por eso mismo de alguna manera todos esperan que te rijas por el mismo estatuto a lo hora de casarte, ahora, quien no se quisiera casar con una mujer tan joven, bella y heredera del imperio más grande de Japón?, créeme conozco varias que te prefieren a ti sobre cualquier viejo que no puede ni respirar."

Solo la imagen por sí sola, me fue suficiente para sentirme un poco mareada, terminados la pieza de música y decidimos tomar un poco de aire en uno de los balcones.

"que me cuentas tu, cuando te arreglan el matrimonio?"

"a diferencia tuya entre más viejo este, más experiencia tengo en los negocios y eso es lo que se necesita, así que seguiré disfrutando mi vida hasta que me aburra lo suficiente, entonces elegiré alguien mucho más joven que yo"

"eso es injusto, porque yo no puedo hacer eso?"

"supéralo, la vida siempre es injusta, además tu eres más aburrida que el pan, no creo que le saques provecho a esta vida"

"Tal vez pueda darte la sorpresa un día de estos"

"eso es tan posible como que la tierra sea plana o que Mina siga siendo virgen, lo cual ambos sabemos que son mentiras"

reí ,Taiki suele tener razón la mayor parte del tiempo "vendrás a mi recital la próxima semana?"

"no lo se, es obligatorio?" hizo una mueca y pude percibir su falta de interés

"no" respondí, pero lo que realmente quería decir es que esperaba que fuera.

"bien, entonces hare un esfuerzo pero no prometo nada"

"siempre lo que dices"

"vamos Michiru te un poco mas de fe en mi" vio su rolex "y no quisiera decir que tu compañía no es lo suficientemente adorable pero me tengo que ir, tu sabes negocios"

Se despidió de mi y decidí quedarme un poco más en el balcón, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir conversando y creo que bebí demasiado, escuche ruido inusual en la terraza y decidí poner atención.

"_Vámonos de aquí" vi como Taiki se quitaba su saco y su corbata "es más aburrido que ver a mis padres tener sexo"_

"_amigo, esa es una imagen que jamás quisiera ver" uno de varios que lo acompañaban hablo "vamos al bar que acaban de abrir, va a estar abierto toda la noche"_

"_como tu madre" dijo otro_

"_sabes algo o lo dices al tanteo" _

"_hey no lo tomes a mal hasta yo me e acostado con tu madre" Taiki lo abrazo fraternalmente "por qué crees que somos amigos, me pidió que te protegiera porque sueles ser molestado frecuentemente" el chico solo se quedo callado_

"_Quien falta?" Vi como una mujer bajaba de una Escalade_

"_nadie amor" Taiki la saludo con un beso un poco exhibicionista "le hablaremos a los demás en el camino"_

"_bien pues andando"_

Vi como se marchaban realmente estos chicos eran los mismos que se portaban excelente en todos los eventos, me impresiono al saber que hasta Taiki tiene una doble cara.

Pero que acaso no la tenemos todos, siempre jugando dentro de las reglas de lo que la sociedad dicta, pero tan pronto estamos afuera de alguien que nos pueda juzgar, mostramos nuestra verdadera cara, sería una exageración decir que yo soy igual, la único diferente en mí, es el hecho de que pretendo disfrutar algo que odio.

* * *

Me levante debido a cierta intrusa saltando en mi cama

"Michiru levántate necesito un favor"

"podrías no gritar Mina no me siento muy bien" De hecho mi cabeza está explotando

"son las 2 de la tarde, levántate por que necesito que me acompañes a un lugar"

"qué tipo de lugar Mina?" pregunte aun enredada en mis sabanas y sabiendo que sería una respuesta que no me iba a gustar para nada.

"bueno, no es necesario que vayas, simplemente que hagas como que me acompañas y después nos veremos, para regresar a casa"

Eso no sonaba tan mal "cuánto tiempo necesitas?" pregunte levantándome para tomar una ducha

"Solo un par de horas"

"Bien porque hay una nueva exposición en la galería del centro y quisiera checarla, nos vamos de aquí, me dejan en la galería y te vas con el chofer, en 3 horas regresan por mí, ni un minuto más"

"woow, ni siquiera me vas a preguntar con quien voy a salir a algo así" Mina parecía confundida

"nunca lo hago, tu siempre me cuentas pero no creo que tu noche haya sido gran cosa, como para tener otra cita, así que supongo que conociste a alguien más"

"pues estas muy equivocada prima, anoche fue increíble"

"conociste alguien más o te fuiste con el mesero?"

"Mesera prima, pero supongo que es fácil confundirse, el estilo de Haruka es andrógino" me detuve en la puerta del baño al ver que mis suposiciones de anoche habían sido ciertas.

"y como te fue con ella?" pregunte escéptica

"pues de maravilla, ahora se por que a ti te gustan las mujeres"

"de que hablas?"

"es que fue mágico, como si estuviera en mi cabeza, como si" sacudió la cabeza "bueno es que ambas somos mujeres, obvio que sabe lo que me gusta no?"

"pues no sabría contestar eso"

Mi prima voltio a verme con los ojos más grandes de lo normal "no me digas que tu aun no …." No termino de decir la frase cuando se echo a carcajear

"no tiene gracia Mina, que tu lo hagas con quien se ponga enfrente, no quiere decir que yo sea igual yo solo…"

"estas buscando a la persona especial y blah blah blah, olvida esos cuentos de hadas Michi no existen, ni existirán, este es el mundo real y mientras estés, tienes que disfrutarlo, ahora ve a bañarte para poder tener mi cita con Haruka" me empujo hacia el baño

"pensándolo bien creo que mejor te acompaño"

* * *

bueno pues otra historia algo k se me ocurrio hace poco, espero k la disfruten, menos accion y algo mas de drama pa k sufran XD


	2. 2 FUERA DE LUGAR

"**FUERA DE LUGAR"**

_Al momento de ser realista_

_Nunca me considere una especialista_

_Y sin embargo algo en mi cambio_

_

* * *

_

"Está bien que nuestra prima nos acompañe?"

"Como que entre más mejor, yo quería estar sola contigo" hizo un puchero

"Haruka cómo puedes decir eso"

"Ok, ok, está bien, nos vemos al rato" dudo un momento "te extraño"

Vi por la esquina de mis ojos a mi prima, realmente lo había dicho de corazón, Mina la chica que solo quiere divertirse parecía muy apegada a la tal Haruka en menos de 24 horas, mi vista se centro en el recorrido no queriendo decir algo innecesario, la cabeza aun me dolía pero era un poco más soportable, nos apartamos de la cuidad, atravesando varias hectáreas de cosechas lo cual levanto un poco mi preocupación.

"Mina estás segura que este es el camino"

"Si, Haruka dijo que lo que íbamos a hacer no era necesariamente legal y por eso lo hace apartada de cualquier jurisdicción" Mina dijo tranquilamente

"Qué clase de no legal estamos hablando?" pregunte algo alarmada.

"Carreras"

"Carreras" exclame

"Si, a Haruka le gusta la velocidad"

Quise decir algo mas, pero nada salió de mi boca, me acomode de nuevo en el asiento, no mucho después, sentimos cierta vibración debido a que nos habíamos desviado de la carretera, pronto visualice gente corriendo, autos de todos tamaños, algunas carpas, música que jamás había escuchado y solamente empeoraba mi dolor de cabeza, José nuestro chofer se estaciono cerca de donde había más gente reunida, Mina salió corriendo del auto y yo espere a que José me ofreciera su mano para salir.

"Las acompaño señorita Kaioh" Dijo mi chofer dándome la mano ayudándome a salir.

"No es necesario José, mejor cuida el coche, se vería raro que fueras el único en traje entre tanta gente claramente con falta de estilo, tratare de mezclarme en la multitud"

"Creo que eso será imposible, usted jamás será de la multitud" sonreí ante su comentario

"Intentar no cuesta nada"

Camine hacia donde se encontraba mi prima, parecía que estaba punto de empezar una carrera por el número de gente reunida, al verme me agarro fuertemente del brazo.

"Mira, mira ahí está Haruka" Nunca la había visto tan emocionada.

"Donde?" pregunte con mas curiosidad, mi prima señalo un pequeña montaña

"_Y con el numero 16 Haruka" _el sonido local anunció y todos estallaron, parecía que era muy popular.

Encima de una montaña de tierra, ahí estaba ella, saludando a sus admiradores, note que no usaba protección ni casco como los demás, solo una chaqueta negra con un dibujo de un equino y su número asignado encima de los guantes, nos acercamos más para poder apreciar la carrera.

"_En sus marcas, listos"_ se escucho un disparo y la mayoría volvió a emocionarse, fueron 13 vueltas, 13 vueltas llenas de aburrimiento, en serio que de emocionante tiene dar vueltas sobre el mismo terreno tantas veces, me aleje del espectáculo, lista para irme, si lo hacía en este momento aun alcanzaría la exposición en la galería, escuche de nuevo más ruido.

"_Y el ganador, más bien ganadora de esta tarde es Haruka, a pagar sus apuestas, que esta chica es imparable"_

"_Haruka siempre gana, estoy pensando en retirarme"._ Escuche a un chico decir un poco triste

"_Quisiera que Haruka me diera una vuelta en su moto"._ Una chica le comento a otra

"_Hey ya viste a la nueva que trae esta semana"_

"_Lo más probable es que la haya conocido en el nuevo antro que abrieron hace dos semanas"_

"_Pero que no es uno exclusivo?"_

"_No ves la ropa de la chica, ha de ser una más de las que quiere emoción en su vida, tantos cocteles y millones en el banco no son suficientes."_

"_Lo que daría por tener la vida de un rico"_

"_Lo mismo digo"_

Los escuche suspirar, pareciera que estuvieran hablando de mí, en vez de mi prima, trague un poco de saliva y me dispuse a encontrar a Mina para decirle que me iría, vague por unos 10 minutos, este lugar sí que era grande, se volvió a escuchar al locutor anunciar una nueva carrera.

"_Venga chicos, dos minutos mas y seguimos, estén tranquilos Haruka no participara en esta"._

La multitud pareció entender el chiste y resumieron lo que estaban haciendo, mire hacia la cabina solo para encontrar a un chico de unos 25 años bastante decente debo agregar, al lado del micrófono, después una cabellera rubia parecía desaparecer y volver a aparecer dentro de mi rango de visión, el chico voltio y parecía estar molesto por algo y es cuando pude ver por completo a Mina, tratándose de disculpar y pidiendo el micrófono para hablar.

"_Kaioh Michiru, Kaioh Michiru se le solicita en la cabina de inmediato, solo siga la música señorita"_

Volvieron a sonar notas ruidosas, no entendía ni que decían, el ritmo era demasiado rápido y sin sentido, camine hasta la cabina, subiendo escalones llenos de gente tocándose por todos lados, me sentía incomoda al pasar sobre ellos, llegue a la puerta y toque tres veces.

"quién es?"

"busco a mi prima Mina" dije algo tímida

"oh, pues haberlo dicho antes" el mismo chico que había visto desde lejos me dijo "pásale, en la esquina esta"

"gracias" no escucho mis palabras pues ya estaba de nuevo en el micrófono.

Había unas 10 personas dentro de la cabina, efectivamente mi prima y la mesera estaban en la esquina, la chica estaba sentada en un sillón posando sus piernas sobre una mesa que estaba cerca , mientras Mina estaba arriba de ella, platicando sus impresiones sobre la carrera como si no hubiera estado presente.

Aclare mi garganta "Me mandaste a llamar?"

"Ahí estas, te andaba buscando por todos lados, me tenias preocupada"

"Se nota" soné mas sarcástica de lo que deseaba

"Te quiero presentar a Haruka" me acerco mas a ellas "Haruka Michiru, Michiru Haruka"

Extendió su mano para saludarme, pero sin moverse de lugar "Hola, gusto en conocerte, espero hayas disfrutado la carrera" al menos era educada.

"En realidad no le halle sentido subirse en una bicicleta y correr sobre la misma pista varias veces" Creo que lo dije demasiado alto, los presentes se nos quedaron viendo

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro, se levanto dejando a un lado a Mina y me miro fijamente "No escuche bien, dijiste bicicletas?"

"Si"

Un chico se acerco mas a mi "Para tu información esa bici como tú le dices es una Ducati 1198 R Corse, edición especial y personalizada".

"Contrólense amigos no sabe lo que dice, es la primera vez que ve algo así." Mina trato de defenderme

"Pues que vuelva de donde vino" todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

"precisamente vine a avisar que me voy de aquí" dije un poco molesta y voltee a ver a Mina "José me llevara a la galería a ver la exposición, nos veremos ahí, cierran a las 10, tienes hasta esa hora para regresar."

"cuál es tu mayor miedo Kaioh, ser inadecuada?" la pregunta de la mesera me tomo por sorpresa, mientras ella recogía su chaqueta, sin siquiera mirarme

"tu silencio me dice que ni siquiera sabes quién eres, bien pues en marcha"

"A dónde vas?" pregunto Mina sujetándole el brazo de manera posesiva.

"Ya que tu prima fue lo suficientemente amable como para cubrirte, quiero regresarle el favor, no hay razón por la cual no podamos divertirnos las tres".

"Que quieres decir con eso Haruka?"

"Que iremos a una exposición"

"Pero las exposiciones son aburridas"

"No vamos a ir precisamente a la que ella quiera, cielo" Haruka le dio un pequeño beso

"Disculpa?" dije "como que iremos a otra exposición?"

Haruka movió los hombros en signo de complicidad "Que puedo decir, tú tienes tu concepto de arte yo el mío"

Voltio a ver a el locutor "Seiya, puedes llevarte mi moto"

"Otra vez"

"Mañana paso por ella, si fueras tan amable la puedes dejar en el taller, hay varias modificaciones que quiero hacerle"

"Vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta"

"Yo también te amo cariño"

Salimos de ahí, nos dirigimos a nuestro carro para avisarle al chofer el nuevo plan a seguir, después Haruka nos llevo a su carro y no pude evitar fijarme en la similitud de la figura en el cofre.

"Mira la misma figura del equino que tu chaqueta" dije tratando de hacer un poc mas de conversacion

Su cara se puso en blanco y solo voltio a ver a Mina "Segura que es tu prima?"

"Por eso no la quería traer".


	3. 3 ALGO EN COMUN

"**ALGO EN COMÚN"**

_Parece que ya empiezo a entender _

_Las cosas importantes de aquí_

_Son las que están detrás de la piel__

* * *

_

Llegamos a un edificio de dudosa reputación, entramos y realmente me sorprendió su contenido, las paredes cubiertas por varios cuadros, fotografías, varias esculturas, a mis ojos esto era como un paraíso, de fondo se escuchaba algo de jazz y me hizo sentir como en casa.

"Michiru" Mina me jalo del brazo "definitivamente estás en tu mundo"

"Disculpa Mina" dije aun asombrada por la belleza del lugar

"te dejamos para que te entretengas, Haruka y yo estaremos dando la vuelta"

"Ok"

"Vamos, Haruka"

Parecía dudosa "Pero no la podemos dejar sola, no conoce el lugar"

"No te preocupes ella sabe cuidarse verdad Michi" Mina me dijo, dando a entender que quería estar a solas sin malos tercios.

"Si no se preocupen"

Las vi alejarse y me dispuse a contemplar mas del arte que estaba a mi alcance, recorrí un poco el lugar, perdiendo noción del tiempo, analizaba los bocetos, los trazos, el sentimiento que debió tener el artista al crear la obra, pero no solo lo que estaba en presentación era interesante, también las paredes, ellas mismas contaban una historia, me sentí cargada de tanto sentimiento hace tiempo que no me sentía así, de alguna manera me sentía conectada con las emociones proyectadas, me enfoque en una pintura de una madre bañando a su hijo y no pude evitar sonreír.

"Todos tienen la misma reacción" Escuche decir y voltee para toparme con un chico más o menos de mi edad.

"Disculpa no me he presentado" se saco las manos de sus bolsillos "mi nombre es Mamoru y soy yo quien hizo el cuadro" me ofreció la mano, en signo de presentación, la tome para saludarlo.

"Es una muy buena pintura" dije sin más.

"Gracias, me da gusto que la gente capte el sentimiento que trate de palpar"

"y fue fácil hacer la pintura?"

"bueno pintar es fácil, para mí lo que me cuesta es el definir qué es lo que se quiero expresar, primero busco el sentimiento que deseo captar, luego los escenarios posibles para expresarlo"

Asentí siempre quise pintar de esa manera, pero siempre terminaba por copiar algo ya hecho "tienes más pinturas que pueda ver?"

"por hoy solo es esta, disculpa la pregunta pero no te había visto antes, alguien te recomendó este lugar?"

"es mi primera vez en este lugar, vine con mi prima y una amiga de ella"

"como se llaman tal vez las conozca?" me dijo algo entusiasmado

"mi prima Mina y su amiga Haruka"

"con que Haruka" resoplo "esa chica que voy hacer con ella?"

"la conoces?" dije algo intrigada

"claro, compartimos el departamento y es mala amiga deja te digo, por que varias veces me he tenido que quedar fuera porque lleva a sus amigas" dijo sarcásticamente lo último.

"oh" me quede callada procesando la nueva información

"Así que tu prima es la nueva conquista de Haruka"

"si" dije algo avergonzada

"esperemos que no salga con el corazón roto, como varias"

"Mamoru" una chica se acerco a nosotros "al fin te encontré, mis papas te quieren conocer"

"ok amor" la saludo "bueno nos vemos, el deber llama" me dijo y se marcho con la chica.

Decidí terminar de ver la galería y después ir a buscar a Mina, hable con varios artistas sobre sus trabajos, había ido a galerías pero muy diferentes a esta, había algo muy críptico que me gustaba, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a quienes habían hecho los murales en las paredes, eran chicos de entre 14 y 17 años, todos vestidos extravagantemente y con una jerga que fue difícil de entender pero un general buenos chicos con muchas ganas de cambiar cosas en la sociedad, pero también suficientemente ingenuos para saber que lo más probable es que solo uno de ellos logre destacar realmente.

Me detuve de nuevo al ver una foto de alguien recientemente conocida

"Tendré que hablar para que quiten esa foto"

"Esa eres tú" dije obviando lo visto

"No es mi mejor pose pero si" dijo Haruka acercándose más a mi

"Y Mina?" pregunte instintivamente

"Esta en el baño" dijo seria "te ha gustado mi concepto de arte?"

Trato de cambiar el tema, pero yo seguía fijándome en la foto "Pareces líder revolucionario, algo así como el che"

Levanto una ceja "Me impresionas kaioh y tú que sabes del che?" cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, expectante de mi respuesta.

"Pues le gusta andar en motocicleta, vi la película"

"Las películas siempre son más suaves que la vida real" siguió sin inmutarse "el che desarrollo el concepto del _"hombre nuevo socialista"_, al que veía como un individuo fuertemente movido por una ética personal que lo impulsa a la solidaridad y al bien común sin necesidad de incentivos materiales para ello, eso significa que si deseas hacer algo no es porque quieres obtener algo cambio, pero el che suele tener dos caras una de revolucionario y la otra de terrorista, autoritario y mal estratega, por eso la gente suele amarlo u odiarlo, no existen tonos grises"

"Y como sabes tanto de el?"

"Mi padre solía decir que el poder es el pueblo y que si existiera más gente como el che, el mundo sería un lugar más seguro"

"solía" repetí por lo bajo "siento que tu padre haya muerto"

"no él no ha muerto, solo se fue con alguien más y nos dejo a mi madre y a mí, pero no le guardo rencor hizo lo que tenía que hacer, aun cuando no fue la mejor decisión"

Dije algo extrañada de su confesión "Y no lo extrañas?"

"A veces" sacudió los brazos

Hubo un silencio entre nosotras, no supe cuando esta conversación se había vuelto personal.

"Y que me cuentas de ti, Mina dice que bueno" batallo un poco con las palabras "que eres algo aburrida"

"eso dice por qué no suelo divertirme como ella lo hace"

"Y como te diviertes?" me pregunto

"Pues esto es divertido" le conteste con una sonrisa y me contesto el gesto de la misma manera

"si que lo es, por que no me llamas Haruka, todos lo hacen"

"pero solo yo te acabo de conocer"

"tienes razón, pero no importa, parece que tuvieras una batalla interna al tratar de decir mi nombre o seguir evadiéndolo"

"Conocí a Mamoru" ahora fui yo quien quiso cambiar la conversación.

Voltio a ver la foto "este espacio solía ser una casa de cultura, cuando entraba de niña siempre veía gente tocando o teniendo clases de baile, algunos de pintura, era un lugar muy visitado, pero cuando tenía 10 años, abrieron un lugar con más espacio y de menor costo, era de un corporativo en verdad no recuerdo muy bien pero pronto le gente dejo de venir y perdió el prestigio que poseyó durante mucho tiempo, hace dos años pase por esta calle y junto con Mamoru decidimos regresarle un poco de gloria pero quisimos que fuera gratuitito, cualquiera que desee aprender es bienvenido"

El recorrido me había parecido familiar, ahora recordaba ese lugar nuevo al que se refería Haruka había sido algo que mi padre había construido para uno de mis cumpleaños, "en un proyecto interesante? Y los gastos como los manejan?" dije aclarando mi garganta

"quien quiera aportar lo hace, no nos preocupamos en este momento por eso"

Quise decir algo más, pero en ese momento Mina regreso, acaparando de nuevo la atención de Haruka y dejándome en las sombras

"ya nos podemos ir de aquí, ya me aburrí" Mina dijo siendo algo infantil.

"qué tal si vamos a la feria, se acaban de instalar hace dos días?"

Mina prácticamente salto de alegría "si, si vamos"

"que dices Kaioh, quieres divertirte un poco más" Haruka voltio a verme

"no creo que me haga mal, conocer más de" quise decir conocer más de Haruka pero no podía decir eso a alguien que acabo de conocer. "esta parte de la cuidad" pude decir.

Alguna vez te has sentido tan emocionada que no puedes dormir, eso es lo que me paso al llegar a mi casa.

Mi noche con Haruka fue todo menos lo que esperaba, no pude dormir simplemente me acosté en la cama y repase todo lo acontecido, nunca me había sentido tan viva en mi corta vida, no recuerdo jamás haberme sentido tan alegre, tan tomada por el folckor de la cuidad, de la gente, disfrutar de los paisajes, de la comida y sobretodo de la compañía, lástima que esa compañía ya estaba acaparada por el momento.

* * *

bueno otro cap terminado espero les guste, en el proximo les respondo sus reviews, por lo cual tambien debo decir gracias a tods aquells que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, y de mandar comentarios, solo puedo decir muchas gracias, y espero que les siga gustando. XD


	4. 4 PERDIENDO EL CONTROL

"PERDIENDO PODER"

_Pasan cosas muy extrañas por mi mente_

_que hasta parezco un torbellino tan fugaz_

_que arrastra a todo a su pasar

* * *

_

****UNA SEMANA DESPUES ****

"Olvídalo yo no me voy a casar con ella" dije cansada de esta plática sin final

"Tienes que hacerlo Michi, es un buen negocio"

Que mi padre no se cansa de repetir lo mismo "No me importa que tan buen negocio pueda ser"

"No sé si te abras olvidado pero eres la heredera de la fortuna Kaioh, heredera de medio Japón" mi padre dijo controlando su temperamento

"la joven Mizuno no solo está dispuesta a casarse contigo, sino que también viene de una de las familias más ricas de E.U.A., lo cual puede resultar en una de las fusiones más poderosas en la historia de los negocios, entiendes lo que significa eso?"

"No me casare y es definitivo" dije acomodándome en la silla y cruzando los brazos.

"Estoy siendo muy considerado contigo hija, no quiero que te cases con un chico para tapar las apariencias de lo que eres, quiero que seas toda una Kaioh y lo que conlleva el apellido no es solo siglos de riqueza, sino también de gente orgullosa de lo que es y llena de tradición, romperás el esquema del casamiento pero por ningún motivo dejare que rompas la tradición del negocio entendiste".

"Al menos me dejaras escoger?" dije resignada, sé que cuando mi padre se propone algo lo cumple.

"Tienes un mes para conseguir a alguien, pero la tendrá que aprobar tu madre, si no es así te juro que soy capaz de casarte incluso con Taiki si es necesario"

Salí de la oficina demasiado enojada, lo que necesitaba era alcohol y distracción rápida, saque mi celular y marque el único número que poseía en mi lista, sonó mas de cinco veces y estaba a punto de colgar cuando me contestaron.

"Si quien habla"

"Es Michiru"

"A qué onda prima necesitas algo?"

"Distracción" y alcohol pensé pero no lo dije

"De la buena o la mala" a Mina le gustaba de cierta manera jugar conmigo

"Hay una razón por la que te hable a ti no crees"

"dime donde estas?" Su tono me decia que algo traía entre manos

"Estoy en la oficina"

"bien, Haruka pasara por ti"

"Mina espera yo …" escuche la línea muerta, se atrevió a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, pero quien se cree que es.

Salí del edificio y pronto en mi rango apareció Taiki

"Michiru que suerte encontrarte por aquí, justo voy a discutir unos asuntos con tu padre"

"hola, como estas?" dije algo forzado

"pues muy bien, tratando de hacer unos cuantos negocios para aumentar la fortuna"

"ya veo"

"disculpa que no haya podido ir a tu recital, ya sabes se presento un pendiente y no pude asistir, pero te mande unas flores espero las hallas recibido" se trato de disculpar en vano

"si, gracias por mandármelas" dije, tratando de que la conversación se acabara para poder esperar a Haruka un poco lejos del edificio, no quiero que se aparezca en sus jeans y camiseta en medio de un corporativo.

Taiki noto mi comportamiento "a quien esperas?"

"a una persona"

"se puede saber a quién?, acaso conozco yo a esa persona?"

"no creo, no es de nuestro estatus" al momento que mis palabras salieron quise regresarlas

Taiki levanto una ceja "Como que no es de nuestro estatus?"

"yo no dije eso" o si, claro que lo dije.

"si lo dijiste"

"Taiki escuchaste mal, yo no dije eso" negación completa Michiru, me dije a mi misma

"Michiru te oí decirlo, no estoy loco, más vale que tu padre no se entere que tienes amistad con algún subordinado o de la clase baja, porque te mata"

"mi padre no se va a enterar porque no es cierto"

"pues has estado muy rara recientemente te tendré que investigar"

"disculpe pero usted no va a investigar a nadie, porque eso sería dejar de ser un caballero"

"Haruka" no pude esconder mi sonrisa "que haces aquí?"

"Que acaso no me pediste que viniera por ti, o acaso lo olvidaste?" se acerco a mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla "como a estado tu día?"

"al verte mejoro considerablemente pensé que tardarías más" dije ignorando a Taiki que solo se quedaba viendo nuestra pequeña interacción.

"Que puedo decir soy veloz" Tomo mi mano y la coloco entre su brazo, voltio a ver a Taiki

"Disculpa amigo, pero Michi ya me prometió la comida así que si nos permites, no queremos llegar tarde"

Nos alejamos ante un claro y desconcertado Taiki, apenas dimos la vuelta hacia el estacionamiento nos comenzamos a reir.

"viste la cara que puso, épica, pobre tipo"

"quisiera haberlo grabado nunca lo había visto tan desencajado"

Nos miramos y volvimos a soltar una carcajada conjunta, un auto nos sonó la bocina y salió Seiya en traje y guantes blancos.

" oh cierto" Haruka quería contenerse la risa " mira MIchiru deja te presento a mi.."

"ni te atrevas a decir la palabra yo jamás seria tu chofer"

"pero si te ves bien, hey y la gorrita donde la dejaste?"

Seiya nos abrió la puerta trasera "Súbanse ya, no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto Haruka"

"Eso es porque secretamente estas enamorado de mi?"

"No apostaría a ese pensamiento"

"Que acaso no es verdad?" Haruka sonrió y Seiya le cerró la puerta agresivamente.

Ya adentro me di cuenta que Haruka traía un traje y no sus típicos jeans rotos, no traía corbata pero aun así no le quitaba lo formal a su atuendo, a simple vista cualquiera diría que nació entre mansiones y sirvientes.

Voltio a verme "Te sientes bien" parecía un poco preocupada

"Si por que lo preguntas"

"Es que te pusiste roja"

"No, no es nada" dije agachando la cabeza pero sabiendo muy bien la causa, aclare mi gargante "te ves bien"

"es que me dijo Mina que me pusiera esto para que no pensaran que estaba pidiendo limosna o algo así, pero me siento un poco incomoda"

"pues te queda muy bien, porque no te vistes así más seguido" Maldita prima si tiene buen ojo para vestir a Haruka

"por que pienso que la gente que se viste así es muy prepotente"

Le di un pequeño golpe "hey"

"bueno existen excepciones"

Llegamos al departamento de Haruka y Mamoru, desde afuera ya se escuchaba la música fuerte y gente entrando y saliendo, apenas había espacio pero pude sentarme en un rincón, Haruka rápidamente desapareció de mi vista en busca de Mina, Seiya que se dispuso a ambientar la fiesta.

Decidí quedarme ahí y buscar quien me pudiera dar una botella para ahogar mis penas, converse con una que otra chica pero solo lo básico, como a las siete de la tarde llego Mamoru y le hice señales para que me viera.

"que onda Kaioh, por que tan solita?" se sentó al lado mio

"no necesito compañía"

Puso su mano sobre mi mentón y me obligo a verlo "Haruka anda con Mina verdad?"

Movi los brazos "supongo"

"cuanto llevas tomando?" me dijo un poco resignado

"Desde que llegue"

"cuantas botellas llevas"

"perdí la cuenta" realmente no recordaba

Se levanto y me forze a mirarlo hacia arriba "ok, bueno ahorita vengo solo voy a saludar y regreso para llevarte a tu casa"

"no necesito que me lleves, si la fiesta apenas acaba de empezar" me movi un poco al son de la música y tome otro sorbo de la botella que tenía en mano.

"pero no estás en condiciones de seguir"

"que quieres decir con eso Mamoru?"

"deja saludar y ahorita regreso, no te muevas de aquí por favor"

"aquí me quedo te lo prometo"

"bien porque no quiero que te accidentes"

Movi mi cabeza de lado y note de alguna manera veía mejor lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, ciertamente Mamoru esta saludando algo rápido a sus amistadas, agache mi cabeza y la puse encima de la mesa, de repente tenia una necesidad de sueño que no había experimentado antes.

Alguien me quito la botella que traía en la mano "no creo que debas de seguir tomando"

Voltee a ver a la rubia que no había visto desde que llegamos, a lo mejor me estaba evitando "Dámela Haruka tu que sabes"

Movio la botella fuera de mi alcance "Sé que si sigues así, terminaras siendo una alcohólica, si no es que ya lo eres"

"Haruka dame la maldita botella" hice un intento vago por obtenerla

"No"

"Que me la des tú que sabes de mis cosas, necesito ahogar mis problemas"

"Eso no va a hacer que desaparezcan"

"Con un demonio" me levante pero ahí me fue evidente en mal estado en que me encontraba, pues casi toco piso, si no fuera porque Haruka alcanzo a reaccionar

"ahora me darás la razón, ni siquiera te puedes parar" me dijo tomando en sus brazos.

"como sea, porque no te vas con tu novia Mina y me dejas aquí"

"Mina nunca fue mi novia"

No sé por qué esas cinco palabras me causaron tanta felicidad, lástima que tan rápido como llego ese sentimiento otro se apodero de mi cuerpo y vomite en los zapatos de Haruka

* * *

**Otro cap. Terminado lo raro es que lo acabe en menos de 20 minutos., de nuevo gracias por leer el fic y por comentar**

**BASH gracias por comentar en cada capítulo, no te preocupes Mina nadamas es como el vinculo entre las chicas, aunque eso ya quedo contestado, y de echo escribo como 10 hojas de Word, pero lo analizo varias veces, lo modifico y terminan siendo la mitad y eso es lo que publico, si vieras mi cuaderno de apuntes esta lleno de diálogos, situaciones, cosas que se me ocurren pero como no logro concretar bien, pues no salen a la luz XD**

**FICR neee, no hay de k, siento estoy haciendo mi tesis de psicología sin ni siquiera estudiar la carrera XD, por cierto e andado investigando cosas de medicina para seguir con otro fic =D**


	5. 5 DILO DE NUEVO

"**DILO DE NUEVO"**

_No necesito traducir_

_porque mis acciones revelan_

_lo que mis labios no pueden decir

* * *

_

Un olor delicioso me hizo despertar de varios sueños inundados de la misma persona.

"Donde estoy"

Esa fue la primera pregunta que se formulo en mis labios al despertar, claramente esta no era mi habitación y tampoco traía mi ropa, solo una camisa y shorts, me levante tratando de saber donde realmente estaba.

Baje las escaleras siguiendo el olor de la cocina, solo para encontrarme con una mujer madura, alta, su pelo rubio recogido con una liga, con un delantal rojo para no mancharse el vestido.

"hola, buenos días" realmente quería saber donde estaba pero las introducciones siempre son lo primero.

Voltio a verme "Hola hija como amaneciste?" me regalo una gran sonrisa y continuo con la comida

"Muy bien señora" dije aun parada en el marco de la puerta

"Siéntate a desayunar antes de que se enfrié, Haruka está por venir fue por unas cosas que necesito para mis clases"

"Clases?"

Mientras me servía el desayuno me comento "Haruka no te conto, soy maestra de universidad doy clases de música clásica"

"Usted toca?"

"No, yo solo les doy lo teórico de la música, compositores, partituras, las adiciones correctas."

"Ya llegue mama" grito Haruka desde la entrada

"Ándale ponte a desayunar con tu amiga que te está esperando" le dijo mientras le quitaba las bolsas de su mano

Haruka se sentó al lado mío "Como amaneciste?"

"Bien" dije sintiéndome un poco nerviosa ante su proximidad

Me toco la frente "No tienes dolor de cabeza?"

"me encuentro bien Haruka" dije un poco fastidiada

"yo solo me preocupo por ti, deberías agradecerlo"

"Haruka te dio un baño" dijo su madre ya sentándose con nosotros, solo pude ver a Haruka que parecía que su madre había dado información confidencial

"Es que no te sentías muy bien y en esos casos es mejor un baño"

"Lo que yo daría por tener una amiga asi" dijo su madre

"Mama"

"Es la verdad hija, deberías darte más crédito, eres más amable de lo que te gusta proyectar"

"deja mis proyecciones en paz"

"pero hija si fueras menos callada y hostil, ciertamente tendrías mas amigos"

Me quede viéndolas discutir, realmente estaba hablando de la misma persona que yo conozco, por que Haruka era todo menos callada y hostil, al contrario, parecía ser siempre el alma de la fiesta y conocer a más personas que nadie más.

"Y usted señorita sería tan amable de darme su nombre?" dijo la madre de Haruka volviendo su atención hacia mi

"me llamo Michiru"

Levanto una ceja "Solo Michiru"

"Kaioh, Kaioh Michiru" dije sintiéndome un poco reprimida

"te llamas como una violinista famosa, pero aparentemente ya es mucho mayor, pues no suele poner su foto en los discos"

"cual violinista famosa?" Dijo Haruka sintiéndose desplazada de la conversación

"pues la chica que te gusta escuchar en las noches para dormirte"

"no me duermo, se llama relajación madre"

"si lo que tu digas" movió las manos

Me enterré un poco más en mi silla "bueno de hecho yo soy esa violinista"

"en serio" las dos voltearon con un asombramiento palpable.

"Por que no me dices que eres amiga de alguien tan importarte Haruka, me hubiera puesto algo más acorde a la ocasión" golpeo a Haruka en la cabeza

"pues ni yo lo sabía" dijo sobándose

"te gustaría ir a la universidad y hablar con mis alumnos?" me dijo agarrándome las manos "claro si tienes tiempo suficiente"

"si no hay problema" Dije, realmente queria extender mi estadia con Haruka

"que bien, pero necesitas cambiarte, dejo busco algo que puedas usar, estoy muy emocionada…" la madre de Haruka fue diciendo perdiéndose de nuestra vista

"perdona a mama, a veces se emociona demasiado, si no quieres ir no hay problema"

"Haruka ya le dije que si, además es como un agradecimiento por dejarme quedarme en su casa, sin preguntarme nada"

La madre de Haruka me dio un vestido azul pálido y nos dirigimos al campus, me sentí nerviosa al entrar al salón ya que nunca había estado enfrente de tanta gente, mis estudios fueron con maestros privados y aun cuando tenia presentaciones era para grupos pequeños no mas de 50 personas, pero en este momento veía por lo menos unas 200 ya que había butacas en un segundo piso, aparentemente esta clase era la mas solicitada, estaba un poco asustada y tome la mano de Haruka por instinto, tratando de que me diera un poco de confort.

"Buenas tardes alumnos hoy tengo el honor de presentarles a talento del que hemos hablado ya varias semanas, pero nuestras suposiciones en cierta manera fueron equivocadas ya que no es tan grande como imaginábamos y hasta es amiga de mi hija" los presentes rieron

"y solo amiga?" rieron mas

"Eso tendrán que preguntárselo ustedes, pero sin más preámbulos con ustedes Kaioh Michiru"

Escuche una ovación de pie y me acerque al estrado tratando de calmar mis nervios.

"buenos días, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, tengo 19 años, toco el violín desde que era chica y comencé a grabar a la edad de 15 años" todos levantaron la mano para comenzar a preguntarme y escogí a alguien al azar

"como fue su infancia Kaioh?"

"Supongo que normal, soy la heredera el imperio Kaioh no se si lo conocen" los presentes se sorprendieron

"Señorita Kaoih cuál es su motivación para escribir?"

"me gusta plasmar sentimientos algo ajenos a mí y otras veces son cosas personales"

Surgieron más preguntas y con el paso del tiempo me sentí muy cómoda con los estudiantes, teníamos una charla muy amena, pero eventualmente el timbre sonó y tuvieron que irse a su próxima clase, cosa que no parecía darles mucho gusto, les prometí volver de nuevo a tocar algo.

Haruka y yo nos despedimos de su madre y decidimos disfrutar del paisaje del campus, era casi medio día y aunque me gustaba mucho la compañía tenía que regresar a mi casa, si es que alguien había notado mi ausencia, le hablamos a mi chofer y decidimos esperar debajo de un árbol.

"Me la pase muy bien"

"Me da gusto, a ver cuando lo hacemos de nuevo, claro exceptuando el vomito en mis zapatos" Haruka dijo tirándose en el pasto y no pude evitar darle un pequeño golpe en el estomago

"Haruka hablo en serio"

"yo también"

"Oye Haruka"

"Si dime"

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y de alguna manera me dio el aliento necesario para preguntarle algo que rondaba en mi mente desde la noche anterior "En serio no andas con Mina"

"No, lo que nosotras tenemos es algo diferente, desde el principio ella me dijo que pronto se iba a casar y necesitaba un poco de distracción antes de entrar en un matrimonio con un abuelo"

"Si eso suena como Mina"

Se voltio de lado y me miro fijamente a los ojos "Pero por que lo preguntas?"

"Nadamas, tenia curiosidad por saber" dije escondiéndome de sus ojos expectantes

"Comprendo" levanto la cabeza "bueno parece que ahí viene tu chofer" me dio la mano para ayudarme a pararme

"Haruka quisieras venir a una presentación que tendré, es para beneficencia así que…" Haruka corto mis palabras

"Pero claro que iré, solo dime donde y cuando?"

"Luego te paso las dirección pero es este domingo"

"Ok"

Su reacción me confundió, usualmente la gente evitaba ir "En serio no tienes otros planes, digo comprendería si no quisieras ir, no es necesario, no vayas solo por compromiso no es tan interesante en serio"

"Michiru estás hablando de mas"

Me sonroje "Perdón"

"Puedo llevar a mi mama?"

"Si"

"Entonces es una cita" dijo, y no pude controlar mi más pronunciado sonrojo

José aparco cerca de nosotros y me ayudo a subir al carro antes que que el pudiera cerrar la puerta Haruka lo detuvo

"Michiru casi se me olvida yo también me la pase muy bien"

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta, José arranco el coche y voltee por la ventana para ver a Haruka moviendo su mano en señal de despedida, me acomode de nuevo en mi asiento

"José que es lo que uno siente cuando se enamora?" dije mirando el techo del coche

"disculpe que dijo señorita Kaioh"

"que es lo que uno siente cuando se enamora?"

Jose se rasco la cabeza"pues es difícil de explicar"

Me acerque al asiento delantero "tienes todo el trayecto para explicarme soy toda oídos" lo unico que quiero es confirmar mis sentimientos

* * *

venga k no hay quinto malo, ya tenia el cap desde ayer pero solo transpase 2 hojas y deje las demas para hoy, en nota curiosa hace rato cheque mis stats generales y resulta k tambien en alemania, rumania y phillipinas me leen asi k un saludote y de nuevo gracias por leer el fic el domingo vuelvo actualizar

**melux85** espero que te gusten todos los caps y no decepcionarte =D

**Ficr** yo casi nunca tomo recesos, y no eres conejillo de indias, por k tu ya eres tesis, todos los consejos pasados eran algo asi como la carrera en si XD, ahora a ver si tenemos mas tiempo de hablar por k ayer no pudimos, no me quejo hice avances, y espero k sigas disfrutando los frutos de mis terapias =D

**bipolar** gracias por dejarme comentario aun con resaca, espero poder actualizar de la misma manera en k lo e estado haciendo y no tardarme mucho


	6. 6 CANCION DE AMOR

"**UNA CANCION DE AMOR"**

_Estoy cansada de estar sola_

_así que date prisa y ven aquí_

_o acaso ya perdí mi oportunidad?

* * *

_

José detuvo el coche en la entrada y me ayudo a bajar, solo nuestro coche estaba aparcado y por lo tanto eso significaba que mis padres no se encontraban.

"Señorita Michiru" dijo algo indeciso.

"Dime José"

"Le quería pedir permiso para asistir al cumpleaños de mi hija"

Me sorprendió "José tienes familia?"

"Así es, pero si necesita que la lleve a algún lado no hay problema"

"José cuantos años llevas trabajando aquí?" pregunte sin mas

"Casi 22 años"

"Y cuántos años tiene tu hija?"

"Bueno tengo dos hijas, la mayor está por cumplir los 15 y la pequeña hoy cumple 10"

"Y nunca has estado en alguno de sus cumpleaños?"

"No, pero ellas entienden de mi trabajo, a veces me esperan a que llegue para verme aunque sea un rato"

"Y que es lo que quiere de regalo."

"Solo estar conmigo"

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta eso era lo que yo siempre había querido "José te puedes tomar tres días de descanso, para que estés con tu familia"

Sus ojos se iluminaron "En serio"

"Si no te preocupes, yo me las puedo arreglar sola de vez en cuando"

"Gracias, señorita no tengo como pagárselo, muchas gracias" José aun no podía creer mis palabras

"Solo tengo algo que pedirte, bueno dos cosas"

"Solo dígalo yo lo hago"

"La primera no le comentes nada de esto con mi padre y segunda prométeme que algún día traerás a tus hijas para conocerlas"

"Bien, ahora vete que se te hará tarde"

"ok" me dio las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacia la entrada

"adónde vas?"

"A tomar el autobús"

Sonreí ante su inocencia "José puedes llevarte el coche"

Sus ojos se ilumino de nuevo "En serio me lo puedo llevar"

"Sí, pero lo regresas en una pieza"

"Si no se preocupe, muchas gracias de nuevo" le di las llaves y se dispuso a irse, nunca había visto alguien tan emocionado por ver a su familia, parecía una alegría tan lejana de tener.

Entre a la casa y mi celular sonó repentinamente

"Bueno"

"Y Haruka" era Mina desde la otra línea.

"Qué?"

"pásamela tengo que hablar con ella" parecía desesperada

"Haruka no está conmigo"

"Sé que está contigo tengo que hablar de algo importante"

"Mina que parte de no está conmigo no entendiste"

"Mamoru dijo que las vio irse juntas" ahora estaba irritada

"Si, pero hace rato que no la veo"

"Y donde esta?"

"pues no se, no tengo un rastreador satelital para saberlo Mina"

"Luego hablamos" colgó sin decir más, pareciera que Mina no creía mis palabras, pero por otro lado Haruka había dicho que no era exactamente su novia

Realmente conozco a Haruka?

Esa pregunta rondo por mi mente los próximos días, días en los que caí de nuevo en mi rutina, me levantaba cerca de la 1 de la tarde, comía en mi cuarto, tocaba un poco me preparaba para el coctel obligatorio de la tarde, regresaba, platicaba un poco con José, miraba las estrellas desde mi balcón y me dormía, me levantaba al siguiente día y repetía lo mismo.

Respecto a mi trato con José, cada día nos hacíamos más unidos, se estaba convirtiendo de alguna manera en una especie de padrino para mí.

Los preparativos para mi presentación iban viento en popa, mi madre siempre se encargaba de eso, solo veía a gente ir y venir haciendo los ajustes debidos, le mande la invitación a Haruka al departamento que compartía con Mamoru incluyéndolo a él también.

El día de la presentación llego, tenía una especie de euforia y nerviosismo que no había experimentado, hice lo de siempre, espere a mi introducción y toque mis canciones cerrando mis ojos y tratando de evitar el contacto cercano con el público que asistía, a mi tercera canción escuche un vitoreo grande no usual en mis presentaciones, abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que era parte de los alumnos de la madre de Haruka, sentí una felicidad y gratitud indescriptible.

"vamos señorita Kaioh siga así"

"usted puede"

Los vitoreos siguieron, en una esquina estaba Haruka y Mamoru vistiendo de smoking, se veían tan elegantes y Haruka particularmente guapa, me quede admirándola por un momento, me di cuenta que la mayoría de los asistentes junto con mi prima voltearon a verlos con ojos de incredulidad y altanería y por primera vez hice algo que nunca había hecho

"esta será mi última canción de la noche y quisiera dedicarla a una persona que se ha colado en mi mente" pronuncie frente al micrófono "es algo que compuse anoche, me concentre en esa persona y las notas fluyeron" hice una pausa "espero que les guste"

Puse mi violín en posición y me dedique a tocar, era un sonido muy diferente al que la mayoría estaba acostumbrado, quise transmitir el sentimiento de un paseo por la playa con tu amante, el atardecer visto desde un parque, el aire jugando con el pelo en un paseo, ese sentimiento de paz y absoluta felicidad, pero durante la longitud de mi canción solamente tenía a una persona en mente con quien quería hacer todas esas cosas.

Termine mi canción y recibí una ovación no solo por parte de los alumnos sino también de los presentes, algunas personas estaban casi al borde de las lagrimas, busque a Haruka en la esquina donde la había visto, pero ya no se encontraba ahí, quise ir a buscarla pero me detuvieron varias personas para felicitarme.

Platique con varias personas, nunca había tanta popularidad, los chicos me dijeron que la terraza era donde se encontraría probablemente Haruka y proseguí a dirigirme a ese lugar.

Fui a la terraza y ahí la vi platicando con Mina, se veía algo aburrida mientras que mi prima al verme se apresuro hacia Haruka para robarle un beso.

"Que haces Mina?" Haruka se limpio bruscamente con la mano

"Que no vinimos aquí para eso?" Mina dijo seductoramente sabiendo bien que yo las estaba mirando

"Estas equivocada"

"Ya no me quieres" hizo un puchero

Haruka soltó un suspiro "No es eso Mina pero ambas sabemos a dónde llega todo esto"

"A donde a una recamara porque conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano" Mina dijo acercándose de nuevo a Haruka y besándola apasionadamente

"Ten un poco de respeto Mina, es la presentación de Michiru"

Se separo enojada "Ah, ya no es Kaioh sino Michiru"

"Mina no empieces"

Me quede ahí en el umbral de la terraza viendo la escena aun estaba en shock por las acciones de Mina y Haruka

"pero si aquí estas hija"

Ambas voltearon hacia la voz de mi madre que hablo detrás mío, Haruka vio a mi madre y después a mi confirmando si yo había estado durante su pequeña conversación.

"ven hija te voy a presentar a una joven muy atractiva que conocí, seria perfecta para ti" voltio a ver a Mina y Haruka "y tu Mina deberías saber que no puedes estar aquí sola con cualquier chico ya que el otro mes te casas, pero bueno supongo que no conoces la discreción"

Mi madre me tomo de la mano pero Haruka nos detuvo antes de comenzar a caminar.

"necesito enseñarte algo"

"joven, mi hija está ocupada"

Haruka ignoro a mi madre "vamos"

"Puede ser otro dia?" dije temerosa de la reprimenda de mi madre

Me miro a los ojos "cuál es tu mayor miedo Kaoih? Ser inadecuada"

Es no ser correspondida, mi mente expulso pero no lo pude decir.

"confias en mi?" me pregunto

"Si" dije, esa aceptación en mi respuesta, envolvía un mayor significado, pero no solo confiaba que me protegería, sino también le confiaba mi corazón.

"Bien, porque no te arrepentirás" me tomo de la mano y nos marchamos de la fiesta, dejando atrás a mas de una persona con interrogantes.

* * *

otro cap terminado, no mucha conversacion pero espero k les guste

**melux85** gracias espero seguir captivandote con la historia

**jade- MEST** no prometo nada, el proximo cap sera un poco mas intenso

**ficr** bueno al menos los consejos k le di a tu otra mitas funcionaron de maravilla

**bash** emm pues yo creo k te volveras a preocupar XD

**volchis3** k padre k te haya gustado la historia y grax por el comentario


	7. 7 EL CONTRATO

"**EL CONTRATO"**

_simplemente no puedo respirar_

_me doy cuenta lo que refleja tu rostro  
_

_se lo que hago pero no puedo retractarme_

* * *

Llevábamos algo de tiempo aun en la carretera, no sabía a dónde íbamos, pero mi impaciencia estaba tomando su lugar en mi mente.

"Donde estamos" pregunte algo incierto.

"Falta poco, no seas impaciente"

"Haruka, pero era necesario ponerme una venda en los ojos"

"no sabía si harías trampa o no, así que es como un seguro" el motor se apago y escuche a Haruka bajar del auto

"No te preocupes yo te ayudo" me dio la mano y me ayudo a salir del auto, caminamos unos cuantos pasos, el terreno era algo rocoso, nos detuvimos y Haruka destapo mis ojos.

Una visión sin igual toda la cuidad fue lo que encontré en frente de mi, ciertamente estábamos lejos de la cuidad ya que no existía tanto ruido, solo los sonidos que hacia la naturaleza y nuestras respiraciones

"Es hermoso"

"Suelo venir aquí, cuando necesito relajarme"

"Como descubriste este lugar?" dije sin dejar de quitar mi vista en la espectacular vista.

"Vagando" Haruka chisto "por cierto felicidades por tu presentación"

"Gracias"

"Está bien que haya llevado a los alumnos de mama?"

"Me alegro que lo hicieras" la voltee a ver "fue reconfortante ver más personas de lo habitual"

"Y la canción que dedicaste para quien era?" dijo escondiendo su curiosidad

Sonreí "Eso es un secreto"

"Algún día me lo dirás?"

Sonreí de nuevo, Haruka realmente no sabe el impacto que todas sus palabras tienen en mi "Si algún día" mi estomago me traiciono y un sonido escapo

Haruka rio "Creo que necesitamos algo de comida"

"Si, no comí en todo el día, estaba algo nerviosa por la presentación" un poco avergonzada

"Nerviosa, pero si tocas muy bien"

"Eso dices tú"

"Eso piensan todos Michiru, no seas modesta" ahora fue el turno que le estomago de Haruka le jugara una mala pasada.

"Bueno creo que es mejor irnos a comer"

Adonde? me pregunte "La mayoría de los restaurantes están cerrados" dije

"Yo conozco uno que está abierto las 24 horas"

Quería disfrutar un poco más de la vista, pero supongo que después podríamos venir.

Haruka estaciono el auto cerca de un pequeño restaurante, jamás había estado en uno de estos lugares, digo si había ido a restaurantes pero algo como se podría decir, más finos, en este se notaba que no encajábamos por estar vestidas más elegante que la mayoría, al entrar todos se nos quedaron viendo, había niños corriendo por todos lados, los hombre vestidos en jeans, camiseta y gorra, las mujeres pues no sé si la manera en que estaban vestidas se podría llamar apropiada, incluso para este lugar.

"Makoto" Haruka le hizo una seña a una mesera y se nos acerco

"Ya te habías tardado en regresar, porque no se sientan y ahorita las atiendo"

Haruka nos dirigió hasta el final de restaurante, para pasar un poco desapercibidas, la gente se nos quedo viendo hasta que nos sentamos y después resumieron sus actividades.

La mesera se acerco a nuestra mesa "De dónde vienes?, porque tan arreglada"

"mi compañera tuvo una pequeña presentación a la cual asistí" Haruka me señalo con la mirada

"y de que era la presentación" se acerco a mi oido "de casualidad no se quedo dormida"

"Makoto" dijo Haruka con tono un poco enojado

"Es la pregunta común" la chica sacudió los brazos "Entonces" me volvió a preguntar

"Se comporto bien" dije

"Patrañas" dijo "no la cubras todos aquí conocemos a Haruka demasiado bien diría yo" excepto yo pensé.

Haruka corto nuestra conversacion "me podrías traer lo de siempre pero esta vez para dos" personas

"Ok Ruka dos con todo" saco una pequeña libreta "y de tomar?"

"Que hay?" pregunto Haruka

"sodas, te, café, malteadas, aguas, etc.."

Haruka hizo una mueca "dame lo de siempre"

"y para ti?"

"lo mismo" dije

"bien" guardo su libreta "en 15 minutos están" la chica se marcho dejándonos de nuevo solas

"Haruka"

"Si dime"

"Donde están los cubiertos?" Desde hace tiempo los estaba buscando pero no los hallaba así que tuve que preguntar

"Los cubiertos" Haruka soltó una carcajada y más de uno voltio a vernos

"No te rías es en serio" le dije por lo bajo

"Michiru no necesitas cubiertos, solo las manos"

"Solo las manos" pregunte escéptica

"Si"

"Nunca he comido sin cubiertos"

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" me dijo.

Nuestras órdenes llegaron y Haruka dijo que se llamaban hamburguesas, algo que jamás había probado en mi vida, pero ciertamente muy deliciosa, terminamos nuestra comida entre risas al tener que ser enseñada a consumirlas como era apropiado.

"vaya Ruka hasta que conseguiste quien te siguiera el paso" la mesera regreso a checarlos

"me haría el favor de traer otra malteada" dije aun consumiendo la primera.

"claro de que sabor y dime Makoto estamos en confianza"

"pues, que me recomienda" me dio una mirada atemorizante "Makoto" sonrió

"trae los que tengas" dijo Haruka

"son 16 sabores" dijo, y mis ojos brillaron

"te podrás tomar todos?" me pregunto Haruka y solo asentí

"puedo pedir otra hamburguesa"

"ya la oíste Makoto, trae lo que pide"

"bueno pero no me hago responsable de los efectos secundarios"

Una hamburguesa y 10 malteadas después estaban más que satisfecha, no había comido tanto de lo mismo en un día.

"te sientes bien"

"de maravilla" respondí

"como puedes comer tanto?"

"mi padre solía organizar banquetes seguido y contando entremeses era un total de 7 comidas, ahora solo lo hace dos veces al año o si existe una ocasión especial"

"es tan sufrible la vida de los ricos" Haruka dijo en un tono monótono y no me contuve el darle un pequeño golpe

"pero bien que te gusta estar cerca de esa vida" nos miramos y estallamos en risas.

Haruka se puso seria "Algo me trae a ti Michiru pero no sé que es"

"Algo me atrae también a ti Haruka" me sincere

"No conoces nada de mi" dijo algo defensiva

"Entonces cuéntame todo lo que hay que saber"

"Mina y yo tenemos un trato" su mirada se direcciono hacia el piso "le prometí pasar con ella el tiempo juntas mientras se casa"

"y que obtienes tu a cambio?" pregunte

"En realidad nada" levante una ceja y percibió mi subtitulo "en serio no es gran cosa, es simplemente algo que le prometí y cumpliré"

"pensé que me platicarías algo importante sobre ti"

"es algo importante sobre mi Michiru"

No sabía que Haruka podía ser tan densa "ya sabía lo que tenias con mi prima, no es el gran secreto"

"Entonces"

"Entonces que?" no me gustaba a donde nos dirigíamos

"que quieres hacer?"

"a que te refieres?" pregunte realmente no sabiendo

"Michiru tu me atraes en una manera más que amistosa, pero tú eres quien pone las reglas del juego, así que quieres hacer?"

"tú también me atraes de una manera más que amistosa, pero necesitamos conocernos más y para eso debemos tener citas, independientemente de que resulte al final, no puedo compartir mi tiempo con el de Mina, sabiendo que lo que menos hacen es hablar"

"comprendo"

"realmente Haruka?"

"hagamos un trato" Haruka saco una pluma de su bolsillo y tomo una servilleta, recito mientras escribía "yo Haruka prometo que cuando nos volvamos encontrar estaré libre de todo compromiso y dispuesta a pasar el tiempo exclusivamente contigo Kaioh Michiru"

"y cuando será eso?"

"el día que Mina se case, nos encontraremos en el fiesta" Haruka me entrego el papel y la pluma "ahora fírmalo"

La boda de Mina seria dentro de dos meses y mi padre me había puesto un periodo de un mes para conseguir prometida si no el lo haría, la próxima vez que nos viéramos Haruka estaría libre de compromiso mientras que yo por otro lado seria todo lo contrario, tendríamos una situación parecida a la de este momento pero invertida.

Es destino es eso y si estábamos destinadas a ser más que simple conocidas, el destino se encargaría, no pensé de mas y firme nuestro contrato.

* * *

pues aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que les guste y gracias por todos los reviews

**Ficr** espero k el trabajo no te agobie mucho y si lo hace ya sabes un tekilita o una cheve no esta de mas XD

**tutivale** vaya, gracias por dedicarle el tiempo al fic y leerlo completo, bueno lo que va

**volchis3** espero k no te caigas de la silla con este cap

**caza** si verda, tal vez deberia dejar pasar una semana pa k hasta sueñen la continuacion =/

**bash** jeje

**cazanova95 **no lo leas tan tarde, no quiero ser la causa de poco sueño


	8. 8 NUEVA DIRECCION

**"NUEVA DIRECCION"**

_Todo el mundo sabe_

_que nadie sabe realmente_

_como hacer que todo funcione

* * *

_

"Y eso fue lo que paso" termine de contar lo sucedido

José se había quedado atento escuchándome "Con todo respeto le puedo decir algo"

"Si José lo que quieras"

"Esa tal Haruka parece que está jugando con sus sentimientos"

"A que te refieres?"

"Pues es muy cómodo decir espérame mientras yo ando pasándola muy bien con tu prima" José dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar el coche.

"Tú crees?"

"Si, además como usted me dicho, es alguien que no tiene problemas consiguiendo lo que quiere, por un lado usted es algo que le llama la atención pero no quiere que nadie más la rondee, algo así como el león alfa, no es su culpa señorita usted no conoce el mundo real en el que gente como ella y yo vivimos, es algo más salvaje que las políticas invisibles por las que ustedes se rigen"

"El león alfa, explícame eso?" dije interesándome más.

"Usted sabe, el león alfa puede poseer varias parejas, pero quien las ande rodeando no vive para contarlo"

"Eso es muy extremo"

"Eso se llama naturaleza"

"Que sugieres que haga?"

"Que no sea tan fácil, seguro espera que cuando se vuelvan a ver, usted corra a sus brazos al momento de verla, no cree que eso es algo…."

"que?" dije interrumpiéndolo

"Pues eso significa a mi parecer, que no le tiene respeto"

Esas palabras se quedaron dando vueltas en mi mente, de alguna manera José tenía razón, era algo pretencioso y narcisista por parte de Haruka el creer que estaría con los brazos abiertos el día que decidiera volver, aun cuando yo de alguna manera estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

/Días después/

Sería una exageración decir que caí en rutina de nuevo, pero realmente no tengo como que grandes amigos con los cuales salir, aparte de que soy algo solitaria.

Mis padres decidieron hacer una fiesta para que conociera a futuras esposas, la lista de pretendientes era algo grande, pero no tanto como nuestros intereses mutuos, no tenía nada en común con ninguna de ellas, excepto la riqueza que poseíamos.

Después de varias introducciones, por no decir entrevistas por parte de las susodichas, tuve un descanso para refrescarme un poco, Taiki se unió a mi en una de las mesas.

"no te ves muy bien querida" Taiki y sus comentarios tan asertivos como siempre.

"es agitante conocer a gente, que realmente no quiero conocer" respondí.

"entonces necesitas un cambio de actitud" lo mire de reojo no queriendo contestar.

Se acerco mas a mi "quería preguntarte quien era el chico que paso por ti el otro dia?, es sangre dorada nueva?"

"Sangre dorada nueva"

"si tu sabes de familia millonaria que se acaba de mudar, por que definitivamente no es de los ricos nuevos, tiene el porte de tradición milenaria en negocios, digo si lo sabré yo que vengo de dinastía"

"pues creo que te equivocaste esta vez" dije, no queriendo dar más explicación

Un sonido nos distrajo, solo para saber que ese sonido iba dirigido a mí, y era mi mejilla la que había sufrido las consecuencias.

me encontre con una mirada llena de odio "Que le dijiste a Haruka"

"Mina que te pasa" dijo Taiki sujetándola y tratando de controlarla.

"Suéltame" dijo forcejeando con Taiki "quiero saber de qué demonios hablaron esta y Haruka, acaso le diste un sermón sobre la moral" se dirigió a mi

"Mina estamos en público" dijo Taiki percatándose de las miradas a nuestro alrededor

"Me importa un rábano, porque te tenias que meter entre nosotras, acaso no te es suficiente con media cuidad" me dijo dándome otra bofetada en mi mejilla

"Yo no me metí en nada Mina, tú fuiste la que me presentaste a Haruka" dije tratando de defenderme

"Y eso que, nadamas por que te la presente te sientes con todo el derecho de quitarme lo que me pertenece"

"Haruka no es un objeto y no es de nadie"

"Si claro, señores y señores, aplausos para la gran actuación de mosca muerta, por parte de Michiru Kaioh"

Todos los presentes se nos quedaron viendo sin saber que decir o hacer, pero claramente susurrando sus conclusiones entre ellos. Taiki solo se nos quedo viendo registrando todo lo que nuestras bocas decían, realmente no se si esta información la usaría adelante o no, pero no tenía tiempo para cuidar lo que decía.

"Mina me puedes explicar primero que paso?" dije tratando de controlar la situación que claramente se había salido de las manos.

"Quieres una explicación" dijo tomando uno de los vasos y derramando su contenido sobre mi "aquí tienes tu explicación"

"Jóvenes, las espero en mi despacho" se hizo un silencio rotundo, esa voz solo podía pertenecer a mi padre, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvo escuchando, pero espero que no lo suficiente para usarlo en mi contra.

Camínanos por el pasillo, sin dirigirnos la palabra, el frio liquido de la bebida que Mina me había tirado estaba dándome un poco de escalofríos, entramos al despacho para encontrarnos a mi padre de pie al escritorio, viéndonos fijamente.

"tío yo puedo explicar" mi padre la cayo con la mano

"Es deplorable la conducta que acaban de mostrar"

"Padre yo" ahora fue mi turno de ser callada

"por que se estaban peleando como verduleras en plena avenida"

"Tío" comenzó a decir Mina "lo que pasa es que tenemos un interés común, interés que conocí primero y tu hija aquí presente hizo de todo para quitarme"

"Mina eso no es cierto" dije visiblemente enojada "yo nunca haría eso, padre" lo voltee a ver

Mina movió las manos "La evidencia muestra lo contrario" solo le dirigí una mirada de rotundo desprecia

"Niñas, contrólense, no sé bien de qué interés estén hablando pero será mejor que lo arreglen civilizadamente, ya que de lo contrario, tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto y no quieren que eso suceda o sí?" ambas negamos con la cabeza

"ustedes son familia y siempre se han llevado bien, me dolería mucho que rompieran su amistad sobre algo insignificante"

"si tío, estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que eso suceda, Michiru está por arriba de cualquier malentendido"

Resople, mas bien, no quiere perder el status que nuestra familia le brinda, por que dejemos en claro, ellos no serian nada sin mi padre, y no es exageración el hermano de mi madre, quien es padre de Mina simplemente va de fracaso en fracaso y estaban a punto de la quiebra cuando mi padre decidió darle un puesto en la junta directiva.

"Bien, sobrina" dijo mi padre con una sonrisa satisfactoria "te puedes retirar tengo que hablar ahora en privado con mi hija"

"Claro tío, no se preocupe" se despidió dándole un beso y saliendo del despacho de manera triunfante, no sé lo que me deparaba mi plática con mi padre, pero esto había sido una batalla perdida.

"Hija" dijo "ahora me puedes decir que o quien es lo que ustedes tienen en común y claramente es la manzana de la discordia"

"es Haruka papa"

"Haruka" dijo no estando familiarizado con el nombre

"si, Mina fue quien…"

Me interrumpió "a ese chiquillo"

"disculpa" dije, obviando el hecho de que había escuchado de ella.

"mi cuñado hablo de un chico que trae loca a tu prima y que le ha estado poniendo más atención que a su futuro esposo, pero no se supone que a ti te gustan las chicas"

"precisamente por eso padre…"dije tratando de aclarar el malentendido

"no era el rubio que estaba en tu presentación y llevo a esos vándalos"

"si" dije agachando mi cabeza

"sabes perfectamente que te tengo prohibido andar con gente como esa"

"que quieres decir?"

"que no son de nuestro status Michiru, tú crees que estoy en la oficina todo el día, para que tu salgas a conocer a cuanto delincuente desees" empezó a dar pasearse sobre el escritorio

"no son delincuentes padre" dije firmemente

"son delincuentes, gente de mala calaña y mal viviente"

"eso es lo que tú dices"

"eso es lo que las estadísticas muestran"

"sabes que, no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces" no se de donde salieron mis palabras, pero realmente las sentía, me pare de mi asiento y me dispuse a salir de ahí.

"cruzas esa puerta Kaioh y te desconoceré como mi hija"

lo que paso a continuacion no se si describirlo como algo bueno o malo, sino algo que era evidente que tenia que hacer.

* * *

CAT FIGHT jeje, y seguimos con la racha de postear cada dos dias, espero les guste este cap, como siempre todos los reviews son bienvenidos en el proximo cap respondo, XD


	9. 9 PISANDO FUERTE

"PISANDO FUERTE"

_No sé cómo hacer y decírtelo_

_soy como un pez sin oxigeno_

_tras el tibio roce de tus labios

* * *

_

Responsabilidad y deber, hay una delgada línea entre esas dos palabras, mi padre siempre había sido un hombre imponente al menos desde el punto de vista en que la mayoría hablaba de él, siempre yendo y viniendo de juntas y oficina, viajando, previendo de conocimiento a las mentes sucesoras.

Para muchos fue y es un hombre de liderazgo y grandes ideales, para mí un señor que llega a la casa y habla conmigo de vez en cuando, no dudo por un segundo que me quiera, pero su involucramiento en mi crianza y vida es casi nulo.

Mi madre siempre estuvo ocupada con la sociedad y juntas directivas, que casi tampoco tuvo tiempo para mi, tampoco tenía quien me cuidara, por eso me quedaba en la escuela mas del tiempo debido con un exceso de actividades extracurriculares y aun así he estado sola, sin pertenecer a ningún lado, conforme crecí los conceptos previos fueron quedando en mi mente como algo imborrable, será por eso que decidí cerrar la puerta del despacho aquel día y quedarme?, acaso mi vida estaba destinada a ser igual a la de las mujeres de mi condición?

Responsabilidad y Deber, no siempre se puede vivir a esas expectativas, pero aun así trate de hacerlo por el mayor tiempo posible, después de lo ocurrido decidí que necesitaba tomar las riendas de al menos unas cuantas partes de mi vida.

* * *

EMPRESAS KAIOH

Llevamos cerca de una hora platicando dando vueltas hasta llegar al tópico principal.

"Así que vio en mi hija un potencial de esposa para la suya"

"fue en realidad Michiru la que escogió" mi padre me señalo

Mi futuro suegro voltio a ver donde me encontraba "Oh, ya veo, pues me siento muy honrado que haya sido de esa manera"

"Que tipo de beneficios nos traería esta unión?" dijo mi padre recuperando la atención, viendo el lado financiero lo más pronto posible.

"Bueno pues esta de mas decir que tendríamos una fusión entre nuestras compañías, además de proveerles de los mejor laboratorios y estudios del otro lado del océano"

"que espera de mi compañía" dijo mi padre

"nada en especial una que otra transferencia de clientes"

"tendría que checar a cuanto ascienden los pasivos, no quiero que mis inversionistas tomen riesgos"

"no es necesario, ambos sabemos que nuestras compañías son líderes en ambos rubros comerciales en los que nos manejamos, esta fusión ciertamente nos haría imparables y expansibles mundialmente"

"Excelente, qué opinas hija?"

"Cuando podre conocer a mi prometida" dije tratando de sonar más interesada de lo que estaba.

"En este momento se encuentra en el hotel, pero mañana mismo podríamos concertar una cita para que se conozcan más a fondo" me dijo con una sonrisa

"tenemos algo más en común que nuestra fortuna?"

"según tengo entendido usted es amante del agua, mi hija también, ella se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la piscina, es algo reservada pero es muy inteligente, le gusta leer mucho y desde chica ha sido mi sombra en los asuntos de la compañía así que esta de mas decir que cuanto me retire, ella podrá regir la presidencia o fungir como vicepresidente sin llevarnos a la quiebra, claro también tiene todas las cualidades de una buena esposa y es gran fan de su música"

Mi padre parecía impresionado, pero yo no tanto, "cuál es su autor favorito?"

"recientemente Shakespeare" asentí

"bien" dijo mi padre "pues es mucho más de lo que podríamos pedir"

"estaremos en contacto" dije cerrando el celular y con ello el mensaje que había estado leyendo, me levante de mi asiento y me despedí del hombre que pronto seria parte de la familia.

* * *

Mina y yo solíamos salir de vez en cuando, siempre estábamos parte de las fiestas juntas antes de que algo más interesante cautivara su atención, cosa que sucedía con mucha frecuencia, no me molestaba, era mejor ya que es difícil mantener una cara de interés que no se tiene.

Recuerdan lo de tomar riendas en parte de mi vida, eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"hola querida" dije saludando a Mina

"Vienes a disculparte?"

"no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo"

"Me quitaste a Haruka"

"Yo no te quite nada" dije calmando mi tono de voz

"Entonces por qué se la pasa hablando de ti, queriendo saber más, porque ya no me toca, siempre es lo mismo, tú me quitas a todas las personas que quiero, era cuestión de segundos para que también lo hicieras con Haruka, dime de una vez que tienes en contra mía"

"Mina porque siempre tienes que ser tan dramática y hacerlo todo personal, yo nunca te quite nada, Haruka es su propia persona, no puedes obligarla a que solo te quiera a ti"

"No veo como puede fijarse en alguien como tú, alguien fría, calculadora, sin sentimientos, sin vida" sus ojos reflejaban el odio y repulsión que sentía por mí.

Me dolió, no tanto las palabras sino el saber que realmente eso era lo que pensaba, mi mano encontró cabida en su mejilla izquierda, había cierta adrenalina corriendo en mis venas, jamás había hecho nada parecido, me sentí de maravilla

Mina se toco donde había hecho daño "te atreviste a …."

"no, como te atreviste tu a decir eso sobre mí, no me conoces Mina, quien eres tú para ser suposiciones de mi persona, y sabes que si tengo algo de que disculparme" sus ojos se fijaron en los míos "me disculpo por haber sido tan estúpida para no ver detrás de tus intenciones"

Me marche, teniendo una nueva perspectiva de las personas, realmente en este mundo no se puede confiar en nadie, si tan solo no tuviera que ser políticamente correcta, tendría un poco mas de libertad para pretender menos y equivocarme más.

* * *

Estaba acostada en mi cama teniendo una especie de flashback sobre lo ocurrido en el día, pareciera que no era yo la que decía y actuaba de esa manera, pero realmente me sentía muy bien con los resultados.

Escuche algo golpeando mi ventana, me levante a ponerme una bata y a checar quien era, solo para encontrar a Haruka borracha.

"Haruka tienes la idea de la hora que es?" dije abriendo la ventana y dejándola pasar, hablando lo más bajo posible para que no nos escucharan.

"No puedo dormir" me dijo sonriente

"Y tu solución es venir a media noche a tocar mi ventana"

Hizo un puchero "Quería verte?"

"No teníamos tu y yo un supuesto contrato" dije irónicamente

"No me gusta seguir las reglas" hizo una pausa "Michiru no quise ofenderte" hubo un silencio incomodo entre nosotras

Haruka decidió seguir hablando "Lo del contrato, tu eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, fui una imbécil por tratarte de la misma manera"

"Pero aun así lo hiciste"

"Me darías otra oportunidad"

"Crees merecerla?" se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios, nuestras respiraciones eran tranquilas.

Rompí el encanto "Haruka que quieres?"

"Salir contigo, ven" me tomo de la mano "conozco un lugar donde podemos estar mas cómodas"

"No puedo salir, es muy tarde y claramente has estado bebiendo" dije deteniéndola

"Pero si fueron solo unas copas"

"Las que hayan sido Haruka, hueles demasiado a alcohol"

"Si no sales contigo me voy a poner a gritar"

"No te atreverías" la dije mirándola peligrosamente

"pruébame"

"Hay que ver cómo sacarte de aquí, me puedes decir como subiste hasta mi balcón?"

"use mis piernas"

"eso es obvio Haruka a lo que me refiero es" la mire pero parecía mas confundida que yo, "sabes que olvídalo, ven" la tome de la mano y me dirigí hacia la puerta "espero que nadie este despierto"

"es tu luz o tú la oscuridad a lo que más temes" Haruka dijo, voltee a verla pero no me dio tiempo de responder.

Sentí como sus labios se presionaban contra los míos y perdí mi sentido común, me aferre a ella, tratando de sentirla un poco más.

* * *

Ok, primero que nada sorry por tardarme, me ocupe un poco con unos trabajos k salieron de improvisto y aparte la universidad, en notas importantes mañana miércoles mi hermano cumple años y el viernes yop yeiiiiiiiii, espero poner el decimo cap el jueves, vaya esta historia se va rápida XD

**Aurora Kaioh** grax por el review, ese es el punto que les guste, espero k este cap también te guste

**Tutivale** siento decepcionarte por k no la cruzo, pero espero que te guste a donde vamos con esta historia

**Volchis3** ya le segui XD pero creo k te quedaras con las ganas de mas

**Melux85** jajajaja si verda pero es mejor verlas k participar

**Haruko Hinak**o pues ya no se te hara raro despues de la contestación de Michi en este cap

**Momoyo20** mala seria no actualizar por un mes ñacañaca

**Xxxsailorfanxxx** Michiru en esta historia me la imagine como un libro k lei hace tiempo, (que por cierto no me acuerdo como se llama XD) una explicación corta ve el video de jaded de aerosmith, algo asi sucede, Michiru de alguna manera esta en una burbuja, pero poco a poco se va dando cuenta de muchas cosas, este cap creo que hizo mucho avance y espero que te guste.


	10. 10 NEGOCIOS RIESGOSOS

"**NEGOCIOS RIESGOSOS"**

_Este es el precio que pago_

_El destino me llama_

_Abriendo mis impacientes ojos

* * *

_

Mientras estaba tirada en la cama reflexionando como todo había resultado mucho más complicado de lo que sentía que ya era, aun no podía quitar la sonrisa que todo el día estuvo plasmada en mi rostro.

Esperaba disfrutar mi tiempo con Haruka, solo existía un minúsculo problema, yo ya estaba comprometida.

…Flashback ….

Sentí los labios de Haruka en los míos y por un momento perdí control de mi y de donde nos encontrábamos, me separe renuente de ella

"Haruka espera"

"No quiero esperar" ataco mis labios una vez mas

"haruka" la separe completamente de mi "por favor" la mire desafiantemente

"esta bien" camino hacia mi cama "al menos déjame descansar un poco"

"no Haruka tienes que salirte de aquí" le dije pero no me hizo caso "Haruka, Haruka" camine hacia ella y me di cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida

Solté un pequeño suspiro, que se supone que iba a hacer con ella aquí, claramente no tenía la fuerza como para arrastrarla hacia afuera sin que dejar rastro de su existencia.

Se veía muy pacifica y muy cómoda, tal vez estaría bien recostarme un poco.

"Señorita Kaioh" me levante al sonido de alguien abriendo mi puerta

"su padre la espera …." La sirvienta abrió sus ojos en signo de sorpresa, me miro a mi y luego a mi acompañante "Perdón por molestar"

"Espera" dije tratando de alguna manera de explicar la situación pero ya se había ido, dejándome con un problema más que lidiar.

"Haruka" la sacudi

"cinco minutos más" dijo entre sueños

"Haruka" la sacudí con más fuerza

"que, que paso?" se levanto de golpe "auuu mi cabeza"

"Haruka te tienes que ir"

"por que?" volvió a acostarse "déjame dormir un poco mas"

"en cinco minutos mi padre subirá y si te ve aquí te mata"

"Ok, me convenciste" se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana "en la tarde paso por ti"

La mire de reojo "tengo cosas que hacer en la tarde" explique

Me regalo una sonrisa "entonces en la noche"

"Haruka ni creas que te salvas de la explicación que me debes"

"Michiru"

"porque andabas tomada?, porque viniste a mi casa?"

"porque te extrañaba y necesitaba un poco de valor"

La vi saltar de la ventana y salir de la propiedad, dejando con mas preguntas en mi mente.

mi padre quería verme seguramente odiaría que me tardara, me cambie de ropa y me puse maquillaje ligero, poniendo en suspensión lo que mi corazón realmente deseaba hacer, abri la puerta del despecho

"Hija" dijo algo entusiasmado mi padre "pasa, quiero presentarte a la señorita Ami Mizuno" hizo una pausa "tu futura esposa"

Me acerque a ella, pelo azulado algo corto, llevaba un vestido blanco algo conservador, se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa y quien no, con semejante compromiso entre manos.

Le di mi mano "Hola"

"Hola" me regreso el gesto algo tímido

"bueno ya hechas las introducciones tengo que ver algunos asuntos del trabajo así que las dejo para que se conozcan mas" Mi padre se acerco

"fue en placer conocerla, no sería muy temprano para decirle hija" le dijo tomandole su mano

"solo si puedo llamarlo padre"

"claro que si" le dio un abrazo "bueno me voy"

Salió del despacho y me dejo ahí con mi futura esposa y con una sensación de incomodidad demasiado grande, claramente estábamos en una posición demasiado diplomática.

"bueno" comencé "como sabes, mi nombre es Michiru y seguro tu padre ya se encargo de darte los detalles completos de mi persona, así que por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?"

"creo que tu padre ya se encargo de eso también"

Tuve que tragar un poco de saliva ante eso "esta es tu primera vez en Japón?"

"si"

"quisieras conocer algún sitio en especial?"

"Donde sea que me quieras llevar será especial para mi"

"Tienes amigos?"

"Unos cuantos"

Esta conversación si sentido me estaba exasperando "No tienes que pretender ambas sabemos que esto no es más que un negocio para ambas partes, asi que por lo menos muéstrame tu verdadera cara"

"Bien" por primera vez me miro directamente"no quiero estar aquí"

"Por que?"

"Ya tengo alguien especial, trate de fugarme pero mi padre lo impidió"

"Y no te quedo más que estar aquí"

"Asi es, ambas empresas necesitan de la fusion, nuestros padres lo saben y no somos nada mas que un instrumento para su fin comun"

"puedes traer a tu amante no hay ningún problema" su cara decía mas de mil palabras "si no podiste romper el compromiso,es evidente que buscaras cualquier momento para disfrutar un poco de la felicidad con el o ella, no pienso hacer ningun avance en ti asi que podemos ser algo mas civilizadas acerca de esto, y tener una buena vida marital"

"no te importa que tenga a alguien mas?"

"claramente nuestro matrimonio no será basado en los sentimientos si no en lso negocios lucrativos que se proyectaran despues"

"pero como futuras presidentas de nuestras compañias seguro quieres algo a cambio" dijo algo desconfiada

de eso se trata siempre dar y tomar, dar y tomar "no mucho reconocimiento social, discrecion en cuanto tus aventuras"

"eso es todo"

"es lo unico que se me ocurre en este momento"

* * *

Decidimos descansar en un parque después de tanto correr, mis tacones me estaban matando

"Eso fue divertido" dijo Haruka quedando corta de aire

"Si no hubiéramos corrido seguro te golpea"

"No es para tanto" reímos "de acuerdo, digamos que tomamos precauciones"

"yo diria que fue mas que sola precauciones"

"pero no puedes negar que soy divertida"

"tienes tus momentos"

"solo momentos" hizo un puchero

"Haruka necesito decirte algo"

"Que pasa?"

Quería decirle sobre mi próxima boda, sobre como deberíamos dejar de vernos, pero no queria arruinar el momento "A donde iremos?"

"Has oído hablar de los videojuegos?"

* * *

si lo se, demasiado corto, pero algo es algo no creen? =P, como sea sorry por tardarme tanto y gracias por las ideas que me dieron.


	11. Chapter 11 JUGANDO CON FUEGO

"JUGANDO CON FUEGO"

_Si crees que sabes lo suficiente_

_No camines tan arrogante_

_Después de todo no somos más que una ilusión

* * *

_

Realmente me dedique a vivir una doble vida por un lado era una persona recta, fría y calculadora por el otro jugaba, reía y era totalmente relajada.

Era un juego el estar en constante cambio, de alguna forma me convertí en algo que no hace mucho había odiado.

* * *

"el balance efectuado nos muestra las posibles ganancias sobre las cuales podremos ampliar nuestros rangos de mercado, es decir acaparar más ampliamente y conseguir hasta el triple de ventas, así como la expansión de nuestros productos, si ven la grafica siguiente" la siguiente dispositiva se amplio "observaran como se comportara el mercado en los siguientes meses, basándonos claro está, en una posible contracción monetaria y las consecuencias que conlleva la dicha" termine mi presentación, dando paso a los aplausos algo escépticos de los inversionistas

Note como uno de ellos levantaba la mano "dígame señor Katashi"

"Señorita Kaioh esto es basándose en una contracción que tal si sucede lo contrario"

"nuestras fabricas están capacitadas para cumplir con la demanda posible que el efecto contrario nos traería si sucedería"

"de que tipo de capacitación estamos hablando?" dijo alguien mas

"acabamos de conseguir varias maquinas, y el doble de operarios"

"eso nos traería mayor gasto?"

"al contrario, al tener previsto nuestra demanda o falta de ella, asimilamos por una parte los costos y reducimos los posibles desperdicios de materia prima, alguna otra pregunta?"

La sala de juntas permaneció en silencio

"creo que expusiste adecuadamente el proyecto hija" escuche la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la sala.

Asentí "no lo hubiera hecho sin el apoyo de mi prometida la señorita Mizuno" la señale al lado mío "quien se encargo de la parte de la lógica y mediciones"

"Me da gusto que te integres desde ahora"

"gracias señor Kaioh, pero le debo dar también gracias a su hija a quien se le ocurrió la idea de que trabajáramos juntas en esto"

Sé que mi padre estaba realmente complacido que ambas pusiéramos empeño en esto, sobre todo por ser las próximas presidentas.

"no se diga mas, debido al éxito obtenido el día de hoy, quedan invitados para una cena especial en honor a mi sucesora y su prometida, la próxima semana en nuestra mansión, espero su presencia"

Se levanto la sesión, aun recibí varios cumplidos más por mi presentación y me dispuse a regresar a mi oficina.

"Michiru" Ami se acerco

"que pasa Ami?"

"a qué horas debo de estar en tu casa mañana?"

"que te parece si mando a mi chofer por ti, como a las 5 de la tarde estaría bien?"

"si, estaré lista para esa hora"

"Bien" se dispuso a marchar "oye Ami" le hable de nuevo

Voltio hacia mí "si dime"

Me acerque más a ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla luego acercándome a su oído "Siento mi atrevimiento, pero mi padre nos está viendo" asintió con un sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

Se separo de mi torpemente, deje que se marchara dándole un abrazo como despedida, nadie podía negar que realmente estábamos enamoradas.

Entre a mi oficina, tire mis carpetas al suelo y me quede de pie en la puerta, sentía como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, era una sensación de ahogo, aun tenía un sabor desagradable invadiendo mis labios, de completo desacuerdo entre lo que realmente sentía y lo que hacía, mi corazón y mi mente estaban peleados entre sí.

Sonó mi teléfono como siempre la llamada habitual que me ponía la mente en blanco, esta vez no me apresure a contestar deje que sonara varias veces.

"por que aun no bajas?"

"acabo de terminar una junta, fue sobre el proyecto que te conté"

"hablaste de un proyecto, pero en realidad no me acuerdo de nada"

"por que no me sorprende?"

"trato de escuchar, pero sueles distraerme" dijo Haruka tratándose de disculpar.

"si como no"

"entonces bajas o voy por ti?"

"donde estas?"

"Afuera de tu ventana" me asome para verla efectivamente enfrente del corporativo

"entonces iré por ti" dijo acercándose

"no mejor yo bajo, te veo en el estacionamiento"

"otra vez" sonó algo molesta

"lo siento Haruka pero así tiene que ser"

"por que?"

"ya te lo e explicado"

Escuche un chistido en la línea "por cierto, mama quiere pedirte un favor"

"y sabes de qué se trata?"

"a lo mejor quiere que des una presentación en la escuela"

"me encantaría, hace tiempo que no toco"

"antes simplemente se llenaba su clase y daba a cinco grupos, ahora la facultad está pensando hacer una salón más grande después de que los chicos hablaran de cómo te conocen personalmente y han charlado contigo, pues hay un cierto furor, los que quieren inscribirse tienen que hacerlo desde ahora para entrar con suerte el próximo año"

"eso es grandioso no crees?"

"supongo, ahora la veré menos por que tiene diferente horario, si quiero hacerlo tengo que ir a la facultad"

"no creo que te incomode, después de que casi medio alumnado te voltea a ver"

"sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti sirena"

"eso díselo a las lagartonas que siempre te rodean"

"celosa"

Hice una mueca "no, consiente que es diferente, nos vemos en el estacionamiento" no deje que respondiera, pues colgué rápidamente.

salí de mi oficina y me dirigí al elevador, un minuto después las puertas se abrieron y varias personas salieron dejando el elevador solo, procedi a abordarlo justo cuando se iba a cerrar, alguien más entro, era Taiki con la misma estúpida sonrisa que se carga todo el día.

"que quieres Taiki?" dije algo molesta

Se acerco mas a mi "nada solo me pregunto si en verdad este jueguito que estas teniendo no termine siendo exhaustivo"

"no sé de lo que hablas?" trate de no sonar culpable.

"yo digo que tienes una muy buena idea de lo que hablo"

"ilumíname cariño" dije y contuve la respiracion esperando que sus siguientes palabras no fueran sobre cierta rubia y mi tiempo compartido con ella.

"esa escenita que hiciste en el corredor con tu prometida, aquí nadie se casa por amor, así que ni lo intentes disimular"

"quien eres tú para decirme que no estoy enamorada?"

"sugiero que cuides tus pasos, no vayas a terminar resbalándote"

Nuestras miradas se retaron y al fin llegue a mi destino, el elevador abrió sus puertas y salí sin mirar atrás, quien se creía que era Taiki para decirme esas cosas, tendré que ser más cuidadosa.

Camine al estacionamiento y vi a Haruka discutiendo con alguien desde mi distancia no podía saber ni quien era ni de que se trataba la conversación, pero evidentemente era algo que estaba enfureciendo a Haruka.

Mi instinto me gano y decidí acercarme más solo para ver que era Mina la que tenía en jaque a Haruka, perfecto este día se ponía cada vez mejor.

"tú no la conoces Haruka, escúchame ella te está mintiendo"

"no Mina escúchame tu, lo nuestro lo que sea que fue se acabo entiendes" paso una mano sobre su cabello "no siento nada por ti y hablar mal de Michiru no va a ser que yo regrese contigo al contrario me alejara mas"

"es que no comprendes Haruka ella nunca te amara como yo" Mina se abalanzo sobre Haruka abrazandola como si su vida dependiera de ello

Haruka la elejo "eres una mujer caprichosa, acostumbrada a tener todo lo que deseas, eso es lo que amas, lo siento pero yo no soy uno de tus juguetes"

"que está pasando aquí?" me acerque a ellas

"Michi" Haruka parecía sorprendida al verme "tu prima y yo solo estábamos poniéndonos al corriente pero ella ya se iba, verdad Mina" voltio a verla

"no" Mina dijo arrogantemente "si tanto confías en Michiru por que no le preguntas, o tienes miedo de saber la verdad?"

"nunca ofendería a Michiru preguntándole esas cosas" respondió de vuelta

"preguntarme qué?" realmente estaba un poco perdida sobre su pelea

"es una tontería Michi tu prima dice que estas comprometida?" dijo algo nerviosa

Me quede en silencio.

"te lo dije"

"Michiru es mentira verdad?" me pregunto algo exigente queriendo saber pero al mismo tiempo no queriendo confirmar sus temores.

Quería negarlo, al menos lo había hecho por algún tiempo al simplemente omitir el tema, pero en este momento como poder mentirle a alguien de frente, en su cara, especialmente si es alguien a quien amas.

"Haruka puedo explicarlo" dije resignadamente

Su cara decía mas de mil palabras y literalmente no sabía qué era lo que describía, dolor y resentimiento serian las más adecuadas.

"necesito salir de aquí"

* * *

vaya, me tarde demasiado, si alguien tiene la culpa yo diria que es mi maestro de tesis, cada rato me la regresa, lo bueno es k ya toy avanzada y basicamente eso es por lo que no e podido postear por que de k e escrito pues si lo echo el problemas es pasarlo y es donde no tenia tiempo, pero en fin espero les guste el capitulo.


	12. 12 SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

"SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS"

_Aquí estoy, viendo pasar los segundos_

_Viendo pasar los minutos_

_Viendo pasar el amor

* * *

_

Volví a marcar el numero por decima vez y como las veces anteriores me mandaba a buzón, era entendible la reacción de Haruka o al menos desde mi punto de vista, decidí que lo mejor era darle tiempo para que asimilara la noticia y pudiéramos hablar aun si eso significara el fin de nuestra relación.

Decidí que me sumergiría en los negocios de la familia no importaba que tan pequeño o trivial eran los problemas, eso me daría tiempo para solucionar todo, cualquier cosa para mantenerme ocupada y no pensar en lo que había pasado.

Parecía una eternidad mi tiempo pero al final de la semana me di cuenta que esto no iba a funcionar necesitaba arreglar las cosas y hacer enmiendas, si tan solo fuera capaz de que Haruka contestara sería una gran ayuda, pero me corto de cualquier comunicación incluso de sus amigos, hice que mi secretaria se encargara de eso pero no pudo contactarse con nadie, tan pronto como escuchaban de quien era la llamada colgaban y no volvían a contestar.

Estaba revisando varios proyectos cuando mi celular sonó, me disculpe y salí del despacho esperando que fuera Haruka pero para mi sorpresa era Mamoru el que me había llamado.

"Mamoru que milagro, a que debo el placer de escuchar tu voz"

Su tono fue seco "Necesito hablarte de Haruka donde nos podemos ver?"

Me quede un poco inmóvil, seguro Haruka lo había enviado para que dejara de molestarla "En este momento estoy en una junta, pero si quieres en la hora de la comida nos podemos ver"

"Esta bien" dijo sin mas

"Podemos ir a un restaurante que.."

Me corto "No es necesario estaré en tu oficina en media hora y te esperare ahí lo que tengo que decirte no es algo que debe ser discutido en un lugar público"

"Entiendo" y comprendí que sería la última vez que volvería a verlo.

Regrese a la junta claramente con mi mente en blanco, trate de que no se notara mi anticipación y tristeza por la conversación que estaba punto de tener.

Despache a mis trabajadores asegurando el éxito de nuestras ideas y la integración masiva asegurada, me dirigí a mi oficina, cada paso que daba era como una sentencia prescrita de sueños malaventurados por mi parte, sabía que este día mi destino estaría escrito, como una enfermedad incurable que me quitara cualquier rastro de humanidad y me dejara como tantos otros sin alma, sin vida, sin amor, sin propósito, sin nada.

Di un suspiro y me prepare para la sentencia, vi a Mamoru viendo desde mi ventana el imperio que mi apellido había construido, noto mi presencia pero ni siquiera se inmuto en voltear a verme, está bien sé que me lo merezco, es difícil comprender la lógica de tener un mejor amigo, pues nunca tuve uno.

Pero al ver a Mamoru y Haruka interactuar sabia que esa línea se había borrado los lazos del corazón a veces son más grandes que los de sangre, eran como familia y como cualquier hermano mayor, Mamoru era el protector distante de Haruka y consideraba como un regalo el serlo y de encargarse cualquier cosa que la ponga en dolor y en este momento yo era eso.

"sabes porque estoy aqui?" dijo

Pase un poco de saliva "quieres que no haga intentos desesperados para recuperar a Haruka"

Voltio a verme "Haruka no ha podido dormir, esta tan deprimida que lo único que hace es dormir y sentarse en el sillón a ver tele como un maldito vegetal y tú eres la culpable de eso" pude ver el dolor en sus ojos y la manera como indirectamente también lo había herido

"lo sé, lo siento"

"no digas eso, tu sabes lo que debes hacer ahora" lo mire intrigada pues no sabía muy bien a qué se refería "tomar responsabilidad de tus actos" al fin dijo "porque yo e tratado Michiru e tratado de traer de vuelta a Ruka, pero no puedo, tú fuiste la quien hizo todo este desastre y tu eres la única que puede volver las cosas a la realidad así que vine aquí a pedirte que por favor me devuelvas a esa chica que conozco"

"pero Haruka no me quiere ver"

"la puedes culpar de eso?, sugiero que dejes cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer y vayas al departamento no hay nadie a esta hora, solo esta ella y no salgas de ahí hasta que hayan arreglado las cosas"

"Mamoru de casualidad te dijo Haruka que fue lo que paso?" le pregunte por que esta reacción no era de una persona que conociera la traición que había infligido en su ser querido.

"cada detalle, pero eso no importa no te puedo odiar pero sé que la amas tanto como ella a ti y aunque al principio lo único que quería era que nos dejaras en paz, ambos sabemos que están destinadas a estar juntas, pero si la vuelves hacer sufrir te juro que esta vez no estaré de tu lado"

Asentí y le di un abrazo, parecía el acto de un héroe el aceptar que alguien más tiene voluntad sobre los que amas, cancele todas mis citas y me dirige al departamento, ensaye en el carro lo que se suponía iba a decir hasta considere los varios escenarios de lo que podría resultar.

Pero no me prepare para lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, toque la puerta varias veces, escuche sonidos de alguien levantarse y tome una gran bocanada de aire, ahí estaba Haruka abriéndome la puerta, ojos rojos, la misma ropa que el ultimo día que la vi, obviamente también necesita un baño, apestaba a alcohol.

"Hola" dije con una media sonrisa

"voy a matar a Mamoru" dijo apenas audible

Pretendí no haber escuchado eso "Me quedo aquí o me invitaras a pasar?"

"Haz lo que quieras" Haruka camino hacia el refrigerador sacando una cerveza y sentándose en una silla.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí "Y los demás?" sabiendo de alguna manera la respuesta

"salieron no se adonde, pero se que al menos no van con alguien que los engaña"

"Haruka yo no te engañe" su mirada me intimido "bueno en cierta parte si"

Tomo un sorbo de su cerveza y me dio una sonrisa sarcástica "No existe tal cosa, hiciste lo que te fue más conveniente en el momento y yo me equivoque de nuevo, porque por un momento, realmente pensé que eras diferente a las de tu clase, pero resulta que no es así, eres exactamente igual o incluso peor"

"Como te atreves a compararme con esas, yo soy diferente?"

"Simplemente estas probando mi punto sirena"

"No vine a discutir, vine a explicarte cómo fue que las cosas sucedieron" dije rindiéndome a los latidos extraños que mi corazón daba

"De acuerdo"

Me sorprendí "En serio"

"Si, por que no habrá ninguna cosa que tú puedas decir que me haga cambiar de opinión, así que adelante di lo que quieras, al fin de cuentas no es mi saliva la que se está gastando"

"Mi compromiso es con Ami Mizuno" comencé a explicar y Haruka hizo una mueca "su padre es el hombre más poderoso de E.U.A., mi padre esta ciertamente emocionado por la fusión que resultara".

Haruka me interrumpió "Eso es en lo único que piensan ustedes dinero, están tan obsesionados con su fortuna que se olvidan de otras cosas importantes".

"Haruka realmente quería decírtelo pero cada vez que lo intentaba me invadía una sensación inexplicable, sabía que al decirte te perdería, así que trate de ocultarlo esperando ingenuamente tener más tiempo contigo".

Se acerco a mi "Solo dime una cosa, esperabas que me diera cuenta el día de tu boda?, te iba ver en tu vestido de novia y simplemente me dirías sorpresa hoy me caso con alguien más?

"no iba esperar tanto"

"Así entonces cuando me lo ibas a decir?"

"Después"

"Después de que?"

"No lo sé, no lo sé, ni siquiera lo había pensado por que no tiene importancia"

"No tiene importancia, te vas a casar Michiru eso es algo muy importante" Haruka grito

"No para mí, no hay sentimientos involucrados, tú misma lo dijiste" tartamudee un poco "es el dinero claro que lo es, sabes el poder que mi matrimonio conlleva, pues mucho no es un simple jueguito Haruka es casi de vida o muerte prácticamente de la fusión no solo las familias más ricas se beneficiarían sino el país entero, es una gran responsabilidad"

"Por favor Michiru ese discursito barato no te lo cree nadie no trates de hacerte la víctima y la que humildemente se sacrifica porque ambas sabemos que no es cierto".

"si lo es, pero no esperaba que lo comprendieras tu no tienes más responsabilidad que para contigo misma, yo en cambio cada paso que doy, cada decisión que tomo, cada palabra que dijo, es cuidadosamente estudiada por qué de mi dependen muchas personas, eso es mucho para una chica de mi edad y luego llegaste tu con esa actitud y galantería que al principio me llamo la atención, pero al pasar tiempo contigo me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo Haruka pero estoy consciente de la responsabilidad que alguien como yo arrastra, siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no podía pensar en cómo serian mis días sin ti, mi matrimonio es un arreglo solo eso, no siento nada por la chica y ella tampoco"

Haruka me escucho atentamente y me abrazo, cuando sentí sus brazos circular mi cuerpo comencé a llorar, no sabía que me depararía el mañana pero por este momento, en sus brazos me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, se separo de mi y limpio mis lagrimas

"yo tambien te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti, ya pensaremos alguna manera para salir de todo esto"

* * *

bueno otro cap. para su entretenimiento XD, el lunes les pongo el siguiente o si lo alcanzo a terminar para mañana pues lo pongo, muchas grax por los reviews que me han dado, ciertamente me alegra que les guste lo que escribo.


	13. 13 DESICIONES

"DECISIONES"

_Estoy parada sobre la muralla_

_Que divide todo lo que fue_

_De lo que será

* * *

_

Por fin la boda de Mina había llegado, no es exageración decir que toda la gente rica del país había asistido al evento, algunos por invitación otros con la perfecta oportunidad de seguir las negociaciones de contratos.

La ceremonia nupcial fue extravagante mostrando la personalidad de Mina por supuesto, ciertamente era casi una celebración de ella misma olvidando a su esposo por completo, pobre tipo lo compadezco siempre detrás de Mina con sus ojos llenos de amor pero nunca siendo correspondido.

Si pensé que la ceremonia no se podía superar creo que me equivoque la fiesta fue aun mas como podría decirlo, interesante creo que es la palabra, hice mis rondas de costumbre saludando a gente, conociendo a otra, la misma rutina de las fiestas se podría decir con la diferencia que ahora tenía alguien más a quien introducir.

Ami necesitaba regresar a Estados Unidos para arreglar algunos problemas técnicos que se habían presentado, pero la convencí que se quedara, aunque esto no era algo primordial si era una celebración importante para que conociera a nuevos investores para la firma y claro conocieran a quien sería mi futura esposa.

"no soporto estos zapatos, mis pies duelen" dijo Ami atrayendo una sonrisa a mis labios, la primera de la noche.

"y eso que aun no bailas"

"tenemos que hacerlo?"

"si no lo deseas no hay problema, pero alguien puede pedírtelo y aquí se considera una descortesía no aceptar"

Suspiro "prefiero las fiestas en mi casa"

"Por qué?" pregunte curiosa.

"no son nada parecidas a las de aquí, para empezar no suelen ser tan extravagantes, las personas van a divertirse no a hablar de negocios y puede ir cualquier persona"

Levante una ceja "cualquiera?"

"si tu sabes, no solo gente rica cuando tenemos una fiesta incluso las personas que trabajan para nosotros asisten y son tratados como cualquier otro invitado"

"vaya eso es algo difícil de creer"

Ami sonrió "no para mi"

Nos quedamos viendo, realmente disfrutaba con cada día más la compañía de mi prometida, alguien entro en mi rango de visión y no pude aparentar mi sorpresa.

"Haruka"

"que?" Ami dijo no entendiendo mi repentino movimiento.

"Haruka está aquí" dije "que hace aquí?"

Ami voltio hacia la dirección de cierta rubia "seguro tu prima la invito"

"si eso creo, esa Mina sabe como apretar mis botones" dije sarcásticamente, mientras ambas vimos como ciertas invitadas se acercaron a ella reconociéndola.

Alguien se acerco a mi oído "bueno que eso no lo hace siempre"

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo "Taiki que haces tú aquí?"

"Aparte del hecho de que esta es una fiesta, soy parte de la mesa directiva de tu padre y amigo cercano de Mina, no lo se creo que solo vine a pasar el rato" dijo con esa sonrisa estúpida que realmente quería arrancar de su cara.

"deja el sarcasmo sabes a lo que me refiero"

"si lo sé cariño, pero de mi no obtendrás la respuesta que deseas"

"ya conoces a mi prometida Ami Mizuno?"

"solo de nombre desafortunadamente no había tenido tan grato placer, gusto en conocerla señorita"

"emm, igualmente" dijo Ami

"que te parece hasta ahora la fiesta?"

"es algo, bueno digamos que no estoy acostumbrada"

"ya habrá tiempo de eso" se dirigió a mi "Michiru necesito discutir contigo algunos planes de acción que has querido implementar últimamente en la compañía, creo necesitan un poco mas de revisión"

"Taiki es una fiesta deberías disfrutarla"

"las fiestas también sirven para esto"

"Michiru quiero bailar, me harías el honor?" dijo Ami

"Por supuesto, si me disculpas Taiki tengo que atender a mi prometida"

"adelante, quien soy para interrumpir tan humilde petición" dijo Taiki claramente enfadado por la interrupción.

Tome su mano y caminamos hacia la pista, lo bueno es que no éramos las únicas bailando así que no había ninguna presión por la perfección en nuestros movimientos, en los pocos segundos Ami noto mi distracción.

"No te preocupes no está en la sala"

"como lo sabes?"

"cheque antes de preguntarte que bailaras conmigo"

"gracias Ami, te debo una"

Decidí ser honesta con Ami así como ella lo fue conmigo ambas sabíamos que el matrimonio no era más que una farsa y ambas estábamos al tanto de nuestras respectivas vidas amorosas, para mí era casi como una hermana.

"Más bien dos, estoy bailando aun cuando no aguanto estos zapatos"

Reí ante su comentario "no en serio Ami, gracias por todo"

"no hay de que, después de lo que me has ayudado tu, creo que es lo correcto corresponder de la misma manera"

El canción termino y nos disponíamos a sentarnos cuando mi padre nos tomo de la mano.

"Bueno chicas es tiempo de hacer esto lo mas oficial posible"

"que quieres decir con eso padre?"

"ya lo veras, síganme"

Subimos la mitad de las escaleras y mi padre pidió la atención de las presentes.

"buenas noches queridos colegas, familia y demás presentes, no es mi intención opacar la fiesta de mi querida sobrina pero debo comunicarles algo que es para mí una gran alegría y orgullo decir, creo que ya conocen a mi hija Michiru, bueno pues iré directo al grano mi pequeña ya es toda una persona adulta y como tal quiero decirles que hoy anuncio oficialmente el compromiso con una de las mujeres más increíbles que he conocido la señorita Ami Mizuno" el salón se lleno de aplausos

Tome la palabra "gracias, solo me queda por decir aunque haya sido algo precipitado les aseguro que nuestro compromiso será algo duradero"

Mi padre se acerco a Ami "quieres decir algo hija?"

Ami solo asintió "es un placer para mi ser próximamente parte de la familia Kaioh y gracias por su hospitalidad realmente me siento como en casa" los aplausos volvieron a escucharse.

"espero que su matrimonio sea realmente hasta que la muerte las separe" mi padre dijo por último y levanto su copa "por una nueva fusión y la felicidad de mi hija" los presentes siguieron el acto de mi padre, comenzamos a descender.

"que acaso no habrá un beso entre las novias?"

Ami y yo volteamos para ver a Haruka justo enfrente de nosotras, con una actitud retadora de la mano de nada más ni nada menos que de Mina.

"si queremos ver beso prima, es una petición de la recién casada, no me negarías eso o si, claramente se ve que están súper enamoradas"

"pero por supuesto lo que mi sobrina pida, retollos adelante"

Mi padre acorto la distancia entre las dos y nos sentimos más que obligadas a hacerlo, simplemente fue un roce de labios ni cinco segundos, no se consideraría el tiempo necesario de un beso decente pero fue suficiente prueba para los demás.

Volteé a ver a mi prima la cual estaba más que satisfecha con el resultado de todo esto, Haruka se había ido, Ami y yo nos pusimos a recibir las felicitaciones de los presentes, claramente ansiaba la hora de que se acabaran para poder ir en busca Haruka, Ami me proporciono otra coartada y se lo agradecí.

Corrí hacia la terraza donde me dijeron que era la última vez que la habían visto, por fin la encontré sentada en una de las bancas, percibió mi presencia y se dispuso a retirarse.

"Haruka espera" la perseguí un poco más "espera que pasa contigo?" la dije al fin deteniéndola.

"que pasa?" pregunto y "Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, estoy como una imbécil parada viendo cómo eres tan dulce y adorable con esa y no puedo hacer nada al respecto"

"tu dijiste que estaba bien, que lo solucionaríamos" dije tartamudeando

"aun cuando dije que no había problema, viendo esto como mi realidad en el futuro no puedo hacerlo, demonios Michiru te amo y te quiero pero solo para mi, soy egoísta claro que lo soy, pero al final de cuentas mi felicidad esta en tus manos y lo peor es que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de ello"

"Haruka me estas poniendo entre la espada y la pared, tu sabes que esta es mi vida, no puedo simplemente irme contigo, tengo un legado en mis hombros"

Vi como sus ojos parecían dolidos por mis palabras y grito sus ideas "y donde crees que estoy yo, porque ella se puede casar contigo?, porque ella debe tener el privilegio de despertar contigo cada mañana?, porque tengo que quedarme en las sombras viendo como todo pasa frente a mis ojos?"

"Haruka no es así, Ami tiene su pareja y las cosas les van bien" trate de explicar

"así que es Ami lo dices tan casualmente, te diré lo que pasara, todo irá bien, después tendrá problemas, pedirá tu ayuda y ni siquiera quiero pensar lo que pasara después"

"Haruka no crees que estas siendo un poco injusta?, si conocieras bien a Ami te darías cuenta"

"no gracias, con mirarla me basta no necesito conocer a mi rival, de todos modos de que hablaríamos de cómo te gusta que …."

Le di una cachetada "No tienes derecho me escuchas Haruka, no tienes el derecho de faltarme así el respeto"

Toco su cabello en señal de desesperación "lo siento, no quise…"

"ahórrate las palabras" un silencio cayo entre nosotras

"tienes el poder de elegir simplemente no puedes lidiar con lo que eso provocaría, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para nosotras" Haruka finalmente dijo y se marcho.

"Es cierto todo lo que escuche"

Esa voz solo podría provenir de una persona "Padre puedo explicarlo"

"Sabes, por un momento pensé que te habia criado bien, tu y yo tendremos una platica seria de regreso en la casa" dio media vuelta y regreso a la fiesta

Y ahí me quede en medio de la terraza sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de perder o ganar.

* * *

Neee a poco me tarde, jeje, bueno de hecho ya lo tenía escrito pero antes de postearlo algo en mi cabecita dijo este capítulo es una porquería y pues lo rescribí, espero les guste, ahora en notas más importantes (bueno para mí) próximo jueves acabo mi carrera yahoooo, así es al fin me libre de la escuela jaja, por eso también no he podido postear adecuadamente por mi tesis que ha sido un dolor de cabeza pero pues según yo ya la acabe XD, habrá que ver que dice mi maestro el barnie =/, pero en fin así es la onda =D saludos y hasta el próximo cap.

**Volchis3** tienes toda la razón debería separarlas como por 10 capítulos.

**Persa Uchiha Tenoh** pues escribe que esperas, escribe, escribe XD

**Ame90** ni yo se como se saldrá del compromiso, tal vez si hago que se case y 7 años despues se reencuentren creo que funcionaria no?

**Ficr** si verda, te digo es que omito las cosas que no creo relevantes, igual un saludo y deja k tenga saldo para seguir poniendote gorro

**Aurora Kaioh** no no la inundes bueno si inundala al cabo no es mi casa o_O nee toy jugando de repente me sale lo maldosa XD

**I****an.23** woow, en serio que bueno que no eran 24 si no que cansada de ojos eee

**Hamichi **si lo se, aunque debería de poner a Mina de buena pa la próxima, y pues lo que diga la multitud que se case o no? Usted tiene la ultima palabra, jajaja me sentí como en anuncio televisivo.

**Cazanova95** que bueno que te gusto, espero que este también jeje

**xXxsailorFanxXx** jeje no te brincaste la parte simplemente no quise poner con quien, pero acepto sugerencias XD


	14. 14 UNA HISTORIA SIN CONTAR

"una historia sin contar"

_Si crees poder pasar sin un rasguño_

_Si crees que sobrevivir significa no ensuciarte_

_Aun vives en cuentos de hadas

* * *

_

Espere a que la fiesta terminara y envié a Ami a su casa, simplemente estaba aplazando ver a mi padre, mis pensamientos estaban llenos de todos los escenarios posibles, de todas las consecuencias probables, camine hacia el despacho como un condenado esperando a ser degollado, abrí la puerta, mi padre estaba en un sillón claramente esperando mi llegada.

"siéntate Michiru" su voz era melancólica.

"si padre"

"Quiero a tu madre mucho Michi nunca dudes de ello incluso después de lo que estoy a punto de contarte" me dijo.

"Papa…" quise hablar pero su mano me corto de un movimiento.

"todo empezó cuando tenía 25 años, era ingenuo, lleno de sueños y con mil ideas para poner en marcha, tu abuelo era una persona muy cariñosa y estricta a la vez, había empezado un nuevo proyecto de construcción, el quería que yo lo supervisara y así lo hice, uno de esos días conocí de quien me iba a enamorar"

Sabia por dónde iría esta conversación "en serio no es necesario saber de tus aventuras"

"Lo que te estoy contando es antes de siquiera conocer a tu madre, conocí a una chica llena de vida, de pensamientos libres, ella representaba todo aquello de lo que alguien de nuestra clase no debe aspirar jamás, sobra decir una vez que tu abuelo se enteró hizo todo lo posible por separarnos, pero no hay un día Michiru que no me arrepienta de la decisión que tuve, de no ser lo suficientemente hombre para pelear por nuestro amor, de conformarme con esto, al final de cuentas no fui más que un niño mimado que no sabía valerse por sí mismo"

"estas diciendo que toda tu vida es un error?"

"no, cuando tu naciste me hiciste un hombre muy feliz, todo lo que hago es teniéndola a ella y a ti en mi mente, solo quiero que se sientan orgullosas de mí, perdona por casi hacer lo mismo que tu abuelo hizo conmigo, desde este momento tienes la riendas de tu vida, te libro de toda responsabilidad para la familia"

"lo dices en serio?" lo había escuchado pero era imposible de creerlo

"quiero que sigas tu corazón y no cometas los errores que yo cometí"

"pero aún estoy comprometida y la fusión que pasara con eso?"

"hablare con Mizuno para ver si existe alguna posibilidad de que sigamos con la fusión, si no es posible bueno ya habrá otras oportunidades de crecimiento, después de lo que vi esta noche me queda claro que tu vida no está aquí"

"no sé qué decir"

"qué tal si me prometes ser feliz" sus palabras venían del corazón.

Abrace a mi padre con todas mis fuerzas "te lo prometo"

"así me gusta verte contenta, ahora ve a dormir que mañana tenemos que arreglar lo de tu compromiso"

"mañana?"

"es mejor hacerlo de una vez no crees"

"será mejor que valla a dormir creo que será un día muy agitado" tome un poco de aire "papa, gracias"

"descansa hija"

Me dirigí a mi habitación mañana ciertamente sería un día muy interesante pero antes de tener mi reunión con los Mizuno tenía que ver a Haruka primero.

Me levante temprano y desayunando con mi padre le comunique mi plan de ver primero a Haruka y tener la reunión con los Mizuno en la tarde lo cual estuvo de acuerdo ya que necesitaba buscar soluciones en caso de que la fusión no resultara.

Me despedi y le pedi a jose que me llevara al departamento de Haruka mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino charlamos un poco de su familia, al llegar me sorprendió ver a Haruka junto a una rubia muy alegre.

Me acerque a ellas "Haruka"

"tardaste en venir" dijo

"pero si apenas fue anoche lo de…"

Haruka me abrazo "lo sé, solo estaba jugando contigo"

"no me vas a presentar?" La rubia dijo a Haruka con una voz emocionada

"ah si claro, ella es …"

"hola mi nombre es Usagui" estrecho mi mano animadamente "así que tú eres la famosa Michiru"

"si soy yo"

"gusto en conocerte Haruka habla mucho de ti"

"no es cierto" dijo Haruka con un tono rojo en sus mejillas que la hacía adorable

"bueno las dejo yo iré a ver a mi novio, fue un gusto conocerte Michiru adiós Haruka"

"adiós" alcance a decir pero la chica ya iba demasiado lejos

"de quien exactamente es novia?" pregunte algo confundida

"de Mamoru, rompió con su ex y ahora anda con Usagui es buena chica"

"muy hiperactiva"

"definitivamente" ambas reímos

"así que te has decidido" dijo Haruka

"tuve una charla con mi padre y él aprueba nuestra relación"

"y tu compromiso?"

"esta tarde lo solucionare"

"esto hay que celebrarlo" Haruka me cargo y comenzó a darme vueltas

"me estoy mareando"

Me bajo "perdón me deje llevar, entonces adónde vamos?" le di una mirada confunda "a celebrar a dónde quieres ir"

"qué tal si salimos en la noche?"

Hizo un puchero "hasta la noche"

"quiero arreglar primero lo del compromiso" Haruka no se veía muy convencida "despues podemos estar todo lo que quieras juntas, ya me tengo que ir si no se me hara tarde"

"está bien"

* * *

"relájate Michiru no es más que una simple transacción" mi padre dijo tomándome de los hombros.

"lo se aun así no dejo de sentirme nerviosa"

"todo saldrá bien ya lo veras"

"señor Kaioh Mizuno ya esta aqui" la secretaria nos aviso

"dile que pase"

"a que se debe tan repentina llamada?"

"tome asiento" dije

"esto parece ser serio" dijo Mizuno entre dientes.

mi padre comenzo a hablar "bueno tardes señor Mizuno quisiera hablar de algo importante"

"tienes alguna duda con los proyectos por que podremos solucionar lo de los nuevos puestos rápidamente"

"no es eso, quisiera saber si existe una posibilidad de seguir con la fusión si nosotros decidimos cancelar el compromiso"

"disculpa?"

"en términos simples mi hija no se quiere casar con la suya"

Mizuno voltio a verme "que paso?, no estas contenta con mi hija, necesita ser de cierta manera cualquier sugerencia creeme ella la tomara como orden viniendo de ti"

"es algo complicado de explicar" dije

"mi hija esta enamorada de alguien mas y ha decidido seguir lo que su corazón le dicta" creo que mi padre fue demasiado directo.

"estas bromeando Kaioh, no puedes hacer esto, ella tiene una que respetar y honrar nuestro acuerdo asi como nosotros lo hemos hecho"

"mi hija es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones"

"si retiras el compromiso te juro Kaioh que al final del día solo tendrás lo que llevas puesto, te quitare todo lo que tienes y ni siquiera el orgullo te quedara"

"señor Mizuno podria calmarse" dije

"no me toques, que clase de heredera seras si no puedes seguir unas simples instrucciones"

"sera feliz" la voz de mi padre nos detuvo.

"que dijiste Kaioh?"

"mi hija sera una heredera feliz y la tuya crees que lo sea?, mi consejo es que comiences a ser el padre que tu hija siempre ha querido"

"no juegues conmigo, los años te han ablandado demasiado, pero esto no se quedara asi"

"eso significa que no habra fusion"

"no mientras yo viva" Mizuno salio de la oficina echando mas que maldiciones ancentrales para nuestra familia.

mire a mi padre algo apenada como si lo que hubiera pasado era un extraño sueño "lo siento"

"no te preocupes hija todo saldrá bien, solo espero que esa chica lo merezca"

Asentí con mi cabeza, solo el tiempo diría si la pregunta de mi padre tenía la respuesta correcta.

* * *

espero les guste el capitulo demasiado tiempo sin escribir pero tuve una k otra cosa k mantenia mi mente fuera de circulacion, gracias por el apoyo y las reviews hasta la proxima, que espero no pase mas de una semana XD


End file.
